


Baby Don't Stop

by TenTenPandaLove



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenTenPandaLove/pseuds/TenTenPandaLove
Summary: SuperM is getting ready to debut. Will love and lust between four members mess things up?I also have this story posted on Asian Fan Fics, but decided to also post it here. Please leave comments. I love the input of my readers. Thank you very much!!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Lee Taemin, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Taemin smiled as he remembered the day the boy sleeping next to him on the plane had confessed his feelings for him. He looked down at their interlaced fingers and smiled. He leaned closer to Kai could smell his intoxicating scent. He smelled clean and fresh. Much like a summer day by the ocean.   
He took a quick look around and saw that most everyone was sleeping. To his left he saw the boy three years younger than him that went by the name of Ten sleeping in the arms of a much taller, but younger boy that went by the name of Lucas who was also asleep. He couldn't help but look at Ten with his long, dark eye lashes, plump lips, and milky skin that seemed completely flawless. He watched Ten's chest rise and fall with each breath. Taemin couldn't help but wonder if he were single would he have a chance with Ten?   
He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard his name come from his boyfriend's mouth. He turned his head back quickly to find he was still asleep but seemed to be having an interesting dream about him. Kai spoke in his sleep, it was his nickname barely above a whisper   
"Minnie," followed by a moan.   
Kai only called him that in the bedroom. Kai was very gentle and shy. Taemin wished he would be more adventurous.   
Taemin decided he should probably wake Kai up before he got louder and someone heard him. He slid his hand under Kai's blanket and rested it on his growing bulge as he kissed his lover's small yet beautiful lips. Kai let out another small moan as Taemin massaged his bulge through his pants. The moan was muffled by the kiss that Kai tried to deepen as he began to wake up from his dream. Once awake and realizing where he was Kai quickly pulled away, his face flushed with embarrassment. Kai excused himself to the bathroom and asked Taemin not to follow. Shit, this is getting old, thought Taemin as he looked down at his bulging problem.   
After Kai returned from the bathroom, he and Taemin sat in silence for the rest of the flight to America. He noticed when his boyfriend returned that his problem was taken care of.   
Great, he won't let me touch him but he can touch himself, he thought.   
Taemin could feel his temper rising and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Everyone was awake or waking up now and he didn't want to cause a scene.   
‐----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: So this is my first fanfic to write. I hope you all enjoy it!! Please subscribe and comment!! Thank you. I will try to post a chapter a day. This will be a slow burn.


	2. Chapter 2, Taemin is trouble....

The plane landed in Los Angeles and the boys all stood up to begin deboarding the plane. Taemin stepped out of his row to let out Kai, who rushed towards the front of the plane. Taemin frowned and let Ten and Lucas out. Lucas gave Ten an understanding glance and walked to the front of the plane.   
Ten looked at Taemin, “Are you ok?”  
Taemin gave him a half smile and nodded. Ten took his hyung's hand and pulled him to the front with a smile on his face and concern in his eyes.   
“You know if you ever need to talk, I am a great listener and a great friend,” said Ten.  
“Thanks,” replied Taemin.   
He gave the younger's hand a squeeze. He couldn't help but think how perfect Ten's smaller hand fit perfectly in his own. He shook his head trying to clear his head of the thoughts. He should be thinking about Kai, but did he really want to?   
Maybe Ten was more fun, he thought. He wondered if Ten had even been touched that way. Maybe he was still pure. Taemin rubbed a hand through his hair, he was frustrated and horny as hell.   
They joined the rest of the group and were rushed through the airport. When they reached the outside, they were filed into a waiting van. Kai was pushed into a seat next to Lucas and Taemin took the seat in front of him, next to Ten. The traffic was terrible, as to be expected in Beverly Hills. There was a sudden and abrupt stop causing Ten to grab hold of Taemin's inner thigh. Taemin's eyes widened at the sensation of Ten’s warm hand and he had to choke back a moan.   
Ten, realizing what he had done, quickly removed his hand and apologized to his hyung. Taemin smiled at him. He turned his head meeting Lucas's glaring gaze. Ten shrank inside himself. He realized he would have to talk to the younger boy later when they were alone in their room. They always roomed together. Ten loved snuggling up into the tall boy’s arms and chest at night. His warmth lulled him to sleep. That's all they ever did though, was cuddle. Ten wished they could do more but Lucas always stopped him.   
The van stopped in front of a beautiful Beverly Hills two story home. The boys filed out of the van, excited to see where they would be staying while in America. As they stretched their muscles the manager told them to explore the house then meet him back in the kitchen so they could discuss room assignments. Ten looked at Lucas who turned away from him, he was mad and it showed. Kai quickly moved into the house avoiding Taemin.   
They explored all the bedrooms all joking about who should get what room. Taemin was hoping to get a room to himself. Outside the room was a pool. Taeyong was excited to see it, claiming he would be the first to swim in it.   
They all gathered in the kitchen around the manager. There ware five bedrooms in the house, three single rooms and two double rooms. One double room had a spa tub and was downstairs and the other had a pool table and was the only room upstairs. The manager pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and began reading the room assignments. Everyone waited with bated breath.   
“Baekhyun gets a single room because he is the leader,” the manager started. “Mark gets a single room as well, due to his stomach issues. No one wants to smell that,” the manager joked. “Kai and Lucas share a room and Taemin and Ten will share a room.”  
Ten looked at Lucas and Kai, who were frowning, and then he nervously looked at Taemin who had a grin from ear to ear he couldn't quite read.   
“That leaves Taeyong who will share the last single room with me,” said the manager.   
“Ah, why me?!” yelled Taeyong.   
“I'm just kidding, I'm not staying here,” chuckled the manager.   
Taeyong sighed a relief.   
The manager excused them all to go to their rooms as he left. Ten started down the hall and soon heard Taemin come up behind him.  
“Come on roomy!” Taemin said as he passed him up, grabbing Ten's hand and pulling him into the room they were assigned.   
It was a large room with a shared open bathroom and a spa tub off to the side, bubbling as steam rose off the hot water. Ten blushed as he saw the bathroom had little to no privacy. He didn't know his hyung that well and was a bit shy about stripping in front of him. He looked up at Taemin who had a mischievous smile on his face. Ten could feel the nerves in his stomach as he went about unpacking.   
Ten tensed as he felt two warm hands on his hips.   
“Do you need some help?” Taemin whispered in his ear.   
Ten swallowed hard as he felt a blush rise on his face.   
“N..no,” he stuttered.   
Taemin spun Ten around to face him, staring deep into his eyes causing Ten to drop the items in his hands to the floor. He moved Ten closer by pulling him by the hips.   
“L... Lucas,” Ten stuttered.   
“Are you in a relationship with him?” Asked Taemin.   
Ten swallowed hard again trying to compose himself. “N..no, not yet. I mean, we cuddle and hang out but...”   
“You’re not committed to him?” Interrupted Taemin, looking hopeful.   
“No,” Ten said looking into his hyung’s eyes.  
“Good, then you’re available!” chirped Taemin with a mischievous grin on his face.   
He reached down and pushed his lips to the younger boys. Ten gasped allowing the older boys tongue to enter his mouth exploring it all as their tongues danced. A moan escaped Ten's mouth without him even realizing what happened.   
He should stop this he thought but his body wanted it so bad. He needed it. He felt Taemin's hands travel up under his shirt pushing it up as his fingers ghosted over his abdomen and chest. Taemin broke their kiss only to push the shirt up and over Ten's head and arms.   
Ten's breathing was speeding up as their lips crashed against each other once again. Ten threw his arms around his hyung’s waist, hands landing on his lower back but moving down and squeezing his ass, pulling a moan from Taemin's lips. Taemin broke the kiss as he moaned and moved his lips down to Ten’s neck peppering it with kisses, licking and nibbling at his sensitive flesh. He pulled Ten even closer rubbing their hardened members together.   
“Tae...Taemin hyung,” Ten moaned.   
“Are you that sensitive?” He asked against Ten's neck.   
“Ye...yes,” Ten panted.   
“Good, this will be fun!!” Taemin said as he lifted Ten off the floor throwing him onto the bed.   
Ten hissed as the cold bed covers hit his sweaty back. He watched with lidded eyes as his hyung discarded his own shirt and climbed over him on the bed. Taemin's eyes were full of lust and want and it made Ten nervous. Their lips met once again this time it was more passionate for both of them. They both caressed each other's chest, rubbing each other's nipples as they moaned into each other's mouth's. Taemin broke the kiss to take Ten's nipple into his mouth sucking it while his hand unfastened Ten's pants.   
Ten grunted and moaned. “Tae...Taemin, I. I’ve never…”  
“You’re a virgin,” Taemin interrupted. “It's ok, I will be gentle this time. Unless, you want me to stop?”  
“NO!!” Ten screamed, shocking himself.   
Taemin placed a hand over his mouth. “Shhh... you'll get us caught.”  
He bit down on Ten's neck near his shoulder, drawing another moan from the younger beneath him. Taemin started trailing kisses down Ten's abdomen as he was becoming a writhing, moaning mess below him. Taemin slid Ten's pants and underwear down to his knees, setting his hard member free. He took a second to look down at the milky skinned boy below him. What a beautiful sight he thought before leaning down and licking the tip of Ten's neglected member. Ten moaned and bucked his hips.   
“I see you like that, but you are going to have to be still.” Taemin said as he pinned Ten's hips to the bed with his hands.   
“Hy...hyung,” Ten whimpered.   
“Yes?” Taemin asked with a smirk as he kissed Ten's tip.   
Ten's blush deepening. “Pl... plea...”  
“Please what?” Interrupted Taemin.   
“St... stop tea...teasing.” Ten whined as he laced his fingers into Taemin's hair, trying to pull him closer to taking his member. Taemin moaned out against it grinning and taking Ten in his mouth as he started bobbing up and down slowly at first but then picking up speed.   
Ten moaned and grunted at the new sensation of the warmth around him. He was trying not to be too loud. Taemin reached down with one hand pushing his gray sweat pants down releasing his own member and pumping himself in the same rhythm and speed of his moaning mouth on Ten. The vibrations were sending Ten close to going over the edge. He bucked into Taemin's mouth hitting the back of his throat. Taemin pushed him back down onto the bed with his free hand.  
“Tae...Taemin, I…I'm clo...”   
Taemin reached up, placing his hand over Ten's mouth. He ran his tongue up the vein of Ten's throbbing member finally pushing him over the edge. As Ten bit down on Taemin's hand and screamed he released his load into Taemin's mouth. Taemin swallowed all of it as he released his own load onto the bed and Ten's backside.   
“WHAT THE HELL!!!!!” Came from two familiar voices.   
Ten and Taemin, still panting, turned to see Lucas and Kai standing in the room.


	3. Chapter 3, Uh Oh....

Taemin threw a blanket over Ten as he was pulled off of him and thrown against a wall. Taemin winced at the impact as he looked up, just to receive a punch from Kai. The impact stung his lip.   
"SHUT UP, HOE!!” Hissed Kai.  
Taemin scrambled to his feet pulling his pants up as he slid up the wall.  
Lucas ran to Ten's side. “Are you ok? Did he rape you?” Lucas asked with concern while looking Ten over.  
Ten looked at Taemin, who had a bleeding busted lip. Ten pushed Lucas's hands off of him.  
“No.” He replied to Lucas, avoiding him, looking the other direction.  
"It's ok, Ten. You don't have to protect him after what he did to you. I know you didn't want it.” Said Lucas.  
“I... I did.” Replied Ten. “I've been wanting it, but you, you always make us stop.”  
Lucas stood up and took a couple of steps back. Ten could see the hurt in his eyes as tears started to form. Ten stood up pulling his pants and underwear up as he stood. He took a step towards Lucas.  
“No, Don’t.” Lucas said holding a hand up. “Don’t touch me.”  
Ten took another step closer grabbing the younger boy's hand. Lucas threw Ten backwards onto the bed.   
“I SAID NOT TO TOUCH ME!” Yelled Lucas.   
Kai was pinning Taemin to the wall with a look to kill. Taemin glared back with a look half angry and half dangerous, almost lustful. After a few minutes the silence between them was broken. Kai spoke first.   
“Is he better than me?” Kai growled.   
Taemin grabbed Kai's shirt by the collar pulling him closer so that their lips were inches apart and spoke in a raspy seductive voice.   
“Do you want to find out? We can share.”   
Kai gave him a shocked and angry look. Taemin released his collar slightly shoving him back and spoke again.   
“I didn't think so, that would involve you trying something new for once and…“  
Taemin's speech was cut short by another punch to the face knocking him off balance to the floor.   
“I give you my everything and this is how you repay me? Go to hell, slut!!” Spat Kai.   
He turned to leave the room but had one last thing to say first as he looked at the other three in the room his gaze settling on Ten.   
“Have fun with your new fuck buddy. He will eventually get bored with you and leave you too.” Then he left.   
Taemin looked up to see Lucas standing over him first clinched, muscles flexed, and an intense glare. He grabbed Taemin by the hair pulling him off the floor and across the room throwing him down on the bed next to Ten.   
His glare made Ten nervous and he scrambled to hide behind Taemin. Lucas quickly grabbed Ten's feet pulling him back to him. He pulled Ten up to him pushing their lips together and sucking Tens bottom lip into his mouth and biting it. Ten hissed as he felt blood come from his lower lip. He tensed, scared of what Lucas would do next. Tears were forming in his eyes.   
Lucas released Tens lip and spun him around holding him tight in his grasp of one arm and holding Ten's chin in his other hand forcing him to look at Taemin.   
“Is that what you want? A slut?” Lucas growled into Ten's ear.   
Ten tried to answer but wasn't sure what to say and was sobbing so hard he could barely speak as he trembled against the younger’s body.   
Taemin could see the fear in Ten's eyes and moved to help him only to be forced back onto the bed with a kick from Lucas to the groin. Taemin doubled over in pain with a barely audible whine. Lucas threw Ten back onto the bed.   
“You to disgust me,” hissed Lucas.   
Just then there was a knock at the door, followed by their leader’s voice.   
“Hello, anyone there?” Asked Baekhyun.   
Lucas walked to the door and opened it with a smile on his face.   
“We are going swimming before we go to the practice studio. Taeyong is already in the pool acting a fool.” Chirped Baekhyun.   
“Ok, I will tell them and we will join you all shortly hyung.” Lucas said before shutting the door. He waited a few minutes till the sound of footsteps faded, opened the door again and left.   
Ten, realizing the younger boy had left, let out a sigh of relief before moving to check on his hyung.   
“Ar..are you ok?” Ten sniffled placing a hand on Taemin's back.   
Taemin winced.  
“Shhh, it's just me, Ten.” He whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Taemin's back.   
Taemin relaxed, trying to take a deep breath but wincing again at the pain coming from his groin.   
“I guess we really messed up.” Ten said sniffing.   
Taemin grunted as he sat up looking Ten in the eyes.   
“I don't regret anything. The pain is all worth it. You’re amazing!” Taemin said.   
Ten looked down, tears still in his eyes.   
“Will you get bored with me, too?” Ten asked in a whimper.   
Taemin lifted Ten's head with a soft touch under his chin.   
“Never Ten Ten,” he replied as he placed a soft delicate kiss to Ten's lip. “Now we better get cleaned up before they come looking for us.”   
Both boys got up from the bed, Ten helping Taemin limp to the bathroom and get cleaned up. Then the he cleaned himself up. Ten put on a swimsuit and Taemin put on some sweats and a t-shirt to wear to the studio later. He didn't feel much like swimming.   
Taemin applied some makeup, covering his bruises, and put on some sunglasses. He followed Ten out to the pool. Ten swam with the others making, sure to avoid Lucas and Kai. Taemin sat in a lounge chair beside the pool watching Ten swim and occasionally talking with the others.   
Finally, the time came to go to the practice studio. The boys were all dressed and ready when the manager pulled up in the van. They climbed in, Ten taking a seat in the back. Taemin was behind him, but was shoved into a middle seat by Lucas who took the seat next to Ten. Baekhyun sat next to Taemin and started discussing choreography. Ten swallowed hard and tensed as Lucas placed his hand on Ten's thigh squeezing it. 

\-----------

editor's note. Hai everyone! This is Noona's editor. She's been having trouble with her formatting so she made me a co-author on her story so that I could go in and fix it for her. Shameless self promotion moment! If you like LuTen or the TaemTen pairing, also click this link > https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1422666/decisions  
It'll take you to my story featuring both of those pairings as well! Also feel free to check out any of my other like nearly 60 at this point stories. And please show my Noona all the love in the world for her very first ever fanfic. She deserves it. (Noona if you go back to read this, saranghaeyo!)


	4. Chapter 4, conflicted

Ten closed his eyes trying to think about something other than Lucas’s hand squeezing and sliding up and down his thighs, getting a little higher with each pass. Suddenly the younger boy’s hand was at the top of Ten’s thigh near his crotch. Ten sat still, not moving an inch, waiting to see what Lucas would do next. Lucas reached out a couple of his long fingers and began rubbing Ten’s cock through his pants. Ten tried to shift in his seat but Lucas held tight to his leg. Ten let out a whimper feeling his body react.   
“Shhh…, Don’t make a sound.” Lucas said as he licked the back of Ten’s ear.  
Ten squeezed his lips together, trying his best not to make a sound as his pants became tighter. He wanted to enjoy what Lucas was doing to him. He had wanted it for so long from the younger boy but, he couldn’t help but think about Taemin and what they had done earlier that day. Before he knew what he was doing, he pushed Lucas’s hand away.   
“Stop!” Ten said firmly.   
Ten’s eyes now open, he saw a look of shock and anger on Lucas’s face. Taemin turned to look back at the two younger boys.   
“Are you ok Ten?” Asked Taemin with a worried expression.   
Ten nodded shifting over a seat, next to the window, and curling up on himself. He had so much on his mind and he didn’t know what to do or think. He was hurting Lucas, his best friend, but he had stronger feelings for Taemin hyung. He felt tears forming in his eyes again as he looked out the window.   
Baekhyun had turned to look at the boys when Taemin did. He said it looked as though they were fighting about something and asked Taemin to go talk to Ten while he called Lucas to come sit and talk to him. Taemin agreed. Anything to be near the dark haired younger again. Ten hadn’t noticed Lucas get up and flinched when he felt someone in the seat next to him.  
“It’s ok, it’s just me.” Taemin said.   
Ten turned to see where Lucas had gone, then closed his eyes as he felt a tear fall down his cheek. Taemin wrapped his arms around Ten and pulled him close to his chest.   
“What happened TenTen, what did he do to you to get you so upset?” Asked Taemin is a whispered voice so that no else would hear.  
Ten opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Taeyong’s hand was on Taemin’s shoulder with Mark standing close by.  
“Is he ok?” Asked Mark with a quite concerned voice.   
“He just doesn’t feel well, probably to much sun and pool water.” It was a lie but Taemin knew whatever was bugging Ten was up to him to tell who he wished.  
Taeyong handed Taemin a blanket and a bottle of water for Ten. Taemin laid the blanket over the both of them and opened the water, asking the younger boy to take a couple of sips. Ten took a couple of drinks of the water calming himself. He then laid he head on Taemin’s chest taking in his scent. Here, here he felt safe.   
“If you don’t want to talk it’s ok, we can talk later. When you are ready.” Taemin whispered.   
Ten nodded into his chest. Taemin felt the younger boy’s breaths even out and he knew the boy must be asleep. He pulled the blanket up around Ten and leaned back against the seat letting the boy in his arms rest.   
Lucas sat the rest of the ride looking out the window mostly ignoring the leader’s questions. He got a lecture about how they were a family and everyone needed to get along. He was too angry and hurt to really pay attention or care. He has lost Ten, the only person he ever cared for like that, all because he was trying to protect his innocence. Now it’s too late. I’m such a dumbass, he thought, mentally beating himself up.   
The van pulled up in front of the studio and came to a stop. Taemin gently woke Ten up. He smiled at how cute the boy was as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and stretched his muscles. All of the boys filed out of the van and into the studio. They all had wide eyes as they walked in.   
“Let’s stretch guys.” Called out Baekhyun.  
They all began stretching and groaning at their stiff muscles. Once they were done stretching, Baekhyun laid down on the floor, stretched out on his back. Ten laid down on his left side, his head resting on the leader’s shoulder, Taemin laying with his head on Ten’s chest as the younger boy ran his fingers through his hair. Lucas laid on Baekhyun’s left side his head on his other shoulder. Taeyong and Mark laying on the leader’s legs.   
Lucas closed his eyes for a moment fighting back tears at the sight of the boy he had cared so much for and Taemin hyung. He quickly opened them when he felt a head on his abdomen. He was surprised to see Kia laying on him rubbing his leg. Tingles shot through his body at the touch of the older boy. The only other person that had given him this feeling was Ten and he broke his heart. Could it be he had feelings for Kai hyung? He ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath.  
His thoughts were interrupted when the choreographer walked in, ordering the boys up. They ran through the choreography several times before realizing the moves were too rushed. The manager walked in with food, they all sat in a circle on the floor eating and discussing choreography. After they finished eating, they ran through the dance several more times and practiced a few other songs. The practiced till it was late and they were all tired and sore. They all filed back into the van, Ten pulling Taemin into the back seat where they had sat previously. Kai pulled Lucas into the seat next to him snuggling into the younger boy’s shoulder.   
Ten shivered as the cold air in the van hit his sweaty skin. He mentally cursed himself about not bringing a jacket. Taemin wrapped the blanket around Ten’s back, shoulders, and arms as the younger boy scooted closer to him kissing his hyung’s arm. He scrunched his nose at the taste of the salty sweat.  
Taemin chuckled at Ten’s face that he could barley see with the dim light in the back of the van. The van was dark on the inside and Taemin was glad of that. He leaned down pecking a kiss to the boy’s lips.   
“I’m tired, can I lay in your lap?” Taemin asked.  
“Sure.” Ten replied.   
At that, Taemin stretched himself across the remainder of the vacant back seat laying his head in the younger boy’s lap facing him. Taemin’s lips were inches from Ten’s crotch. He looked up at Ten who had wide eyes and spoke in a soft whisper only Ten would hear.   
“Do you trust me?” He asked.   
Ten nodded in response.   
“Shhh…” Taemin said as he placed a hand over Ten’s mouth.   
He began to roughly kiss the boy’s crotch. Ten squirmed under the older boy’s touch trying to move closer to it. Taemin grabbed the younger boy’s hip holding him still.   
“Stay still ok.” Taemin whispered.  
Ten nodded, mouth still covered, and relaxed into the older boy’s touch.   
Taemin let go of Ten’s hip pushing himself up slightly and pulled down the boy’s sweats and underwear just enough to expose the boy’s erection. Taemin continued with kisses, suddenly sucking the erection into his mouth beginning to move up and down it, quickening his pace. Ten bit his bottom lip fighting to hold back the moans. Taemin moved his tongue up and down Ten’s vein as he bobbed his head on Ten’s erection. Ten couldn’t take it anymore and bucked his hips into Taemin’s mouth as he felt himself swelling. He knew his release was close.  
Ten was panting silently as he clamped his teeth together fighting a scream back with everything he had. His release came strong and hard into the older boy’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Taemin swallowed all of it licking up the last few drops.  
He sat up next to the boy removing his hand and kissing the panting boy’s lips.   
“We will continue this in the hot tub later, ok.” Taemin whispered into the kiss.   
“O..O..Ok.” Ten stuttered.   
His head was reeling from what the older boy had just done to him in the van where anyone could have caught them.   
Kai had fallen asleep on Lucas’s shoulder and his arm that had been wrapped around Lucas had fallen into his lap, leaving his hand resting on the younger boy’s crotch. Lucas thought about moving it but didn’t want to wake his hyung so he stayed silent and still slowly suffering as his erection grew under the older boy’s hand.   
The van came to a stop in front of the house with a lurch. Kai woke up and went to stretch closing his hand around Lucas’s now hardened member. Lucas let out a yelp! Kai’s eyes popped open realizing what he had done.   
“I’m so sorry!” Kai apologized.   
“Has my hand been there this whole time?” He asked.   
Lucas nodded.  
“And you...you’re hard?” Kai whispered.   
Lucas nodded again; eyes as big as saucers.   
Kai smiled and was about to say something when Taeyong interrupted.  
“Are you two coming inside or what?” He asked.   
The two stood up, Lucas pulling his hoodie down to try and hide his bulging pants. They watched Taeyong leave the van with Mark following. They looked at each other then followed the other two out of the van. The boys all ate supper with the manager then were told to get a good night’s sleep as they had a busy day tomorrow. The manager left and they all went to their rooms.   
Lucas sat down on his bed, letting out a growl of frustration as he was still hard. Kai walked in and sat down beside him.   
“You know I could help you get some relief.” Kai said with a grin.   
Lucas just sat, staring at Kai. Kai reached over putting his hand on the younger boy’s thigh. Lucas jumped as Kai squeezed it and moved closer.   
“Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you.” Kai said in a reassuring voice moving his hand closer to the boy’s erection.   
“I don’t kno…, I mean, I’ve never…, I’m a…” Lucas stuttered. His head was spinning and he couldn’t get a full sentence out.   
“Oh..., You’re a virgin?” Asked Kai.   
Lucas nodded with a panicked face.  
“It’s ok Lucas. I can tell you and show you what to do.” Kai said with a soft seductive voice.   
“I don’t know if I’m rea…” Lucas’s speech was cut off with Kai’s lips on his. Lucas jumped again and fell off the side of the bed, wincing as his back hit the night stand.   
“Are you ok?” Kai asked with concern, helping the younger back to his feet.   
“Y... yes.” Lucas stuttered. “I... I’m sorry.”   
“Sorry for what?” Asked Kai.   
“I’m not ready for this.” Lucas said, tears in his eyes.   
“Oh. Y... You don’t like me.” Kai looked down.  
“I do like you but, I’ve only liked one other person before a…and, I’m scared. Scared of another broken heart.” Lucas whimpered, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.   
“It’s ok.” Kai said, brushing the tears off the younger boy’s cheeks.   
“How about we take turns washing up and then maybe we can cuddle?” Kai suggested.   
Lucas agreed and went to take a cold shower.


	5. Chapter 5,

Ten had helped clean up after supper and was the last to go to his room. When he opened the door, the room was dimly lit by candles filling the room with a relaxing aroma.   
“It’s to set the mood.” Taemin said as he led Ten towards one of the two beds in the room.   
Taemin placed his hands on the younger boy’s small shoulders, rubbing them.   
“You feel tense.” He said to the smaller boy.   
“I am sore from the grueling practice today, that’s all.” Ten said.   
It was mostly true, but he didn’t want to talk about what was really on his mind so he’d hoped his hyung believed him.  
“How about I give you a massage, I have some oils I can use that will help sooth your muscles.” Taemin said.   
Ten nodded in agreement. Good he bought it he thought.   
“Can I help you undress?” Taemin asked.  
“N…No, I can do it myself.” Ten said unsure of if his arms will even lift for him to remove his shirt.  
“Are you sure? Come on let me help.” Taemin begged with his cutest pouty face.  
“Ok, you can help.” Ten grunted. He couldn’t resist that face.   
Taemin help the younger dark-haired boy out of his clothes carefully, trying not to hurt him.   
“Lay on your stomach on the bed.” He told Ten as walked out of the room. “I will be right back.”  
Ten laid on the bed getting comfortable waiting for the older boy to come back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes letting the breath out. He was completely naked and very vulnerable. Taemin could do anything to him in this situation. Was he really safe here? He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming back into the room. Taemin was walking towards him carrying some towels and a bottle of massage oil.   
“I warmed it to help sooth your muscles’ Taemin said with a pleasant grin on his face.   
Taemin laid a warm towel across Ten’s backside and clicked the bottle of oils open squirting a small amount onto Ten’s back. He rubbed his hands together and breathed in them to make sure they were warm before placing them on the boys back. He spread the oils over the younger boys back massaging it into the soft milky skin.   
Mmmm… Ten Hummed.  
“Feel good?” Taemin asked.  
“Yes.” Ten breathed out relaxing under the older boy’s touch.   
How could this be wrong, when it felt so right. Ten thought. He let out a heavy sigh.   
“What are you thinking about Ten Ten.” Asked Taemin.  
“N…Nothing” Ten lied.  
“It’s him isn’t it” Taemin said with sorrow in his voice as his hands, on Ten’s back, paused. “Would you rather be with him?”  
Ten could hear his hyung’s voice quiver.   
“No!” Ten said opening his eyes and peering up at the older boy. “I…I want to be with you hyung, I want you.”  
Taemin smiled as his hands started to move again moving down the younger’s back towards the towel. He massaged to the top of the towel and then moved down to the boy’s feet. He then squirted more oil into his hands rubbing them together and grabbed a foot lifting it up and began massaging it while placing soft kisses to the small dancer’s toes. He heard a gasp escape the boy’s mouth. He repeated the process on the other foot. He massaged both of the boy’s ankles and calves placing a few light kisses to each as he worked his way up both legs. Taemin worked his way up both thighs placing light kisses to the inner thighs as well as brushing his fingers over the top of each inner thigh just lightly enough for the boy to get the sensation from it. Ten let out a soft moan as he squirmed under the older boy’s touch trying to get closer to him.   
“Shhh…not yet.” Taemin whispered knowing he had the boy right where he wanted him.   
Taemin removed the towel applying a tiny bit more oil to his finger tips before pressing them into the sensitive flesh of the younger’s butt cheeks. Ten moaned his back arching slightly at the teasing touches his hyung was giving him. His body growing in desire for what was to come. After massaging the cheeks for a while Taemin spread the cheeks applying one small light kiss to the boy’s pink hole before standing up and moving back to look at the beautiful boy laying on the bed. Ten whimpered at the loss of his hyung’s touch.   
“T…Taemin H…Hyung” he whimpered.   
“Roll over.” Taemin ordered the boy.   
Ten followed the order blushing as he realized his growing erection. He closed his eyes again taking a deep breath and letting it out as he felt warn oil hit his chest. A small smile played across his lips as he felt the familiar touch of his Taemin hyung on his shoulders. He let out another gasp as he felt the touch on his chest rubbing around his erect nipples. Taemin applied a very soft kiss to each nipple ghosting his tongue over each one.   
“H…hyung.” Ten moaned sweat starting to bead up on his forehead.   
Taemin just smiled as his hand moved lower on the boy’s abdomen, fingers ghosting over the boy’s skin occasionally. He leaned down lightly kissing the boy’s belly button lightly licking the inside of it, his hand moving almost to the base of the boys growing erection, ghosting his finger’s over the base of it ever so lightly as the boy beneath him squirmed, moaning and gasping. He moved back down to the ankles applying more oil and massaging his way back up the small dancer’s leg’s. He again placed light kisses as he moved his way back up the small muscular legs. The small boy now writhing beneath his hyung’s touch. Ten tried to relax but his head was reeling with all that was happening to him. He had never felt like this before. Just then he felt the older boy’s fingers ghost over his balls before the enticing touch disappeared again.   
“W…why?” Ten whimpered as he opened his eyes his blush growing deeper as he noticed he was now fully hard. “I…I w…want… “  
He was interrupted by the older boy’s finger on his lips.   
“I know what you want but, you’re not going to get it that easy. I’m not done with you yet.” Taemin said helping the boy up from the bed and using a towel to wipe off the excess oil. “Let’s move this to the hot tub shall we.”   
The two boys walked over to the hot tub. Taemin leaned down pressing his lips to Ten’s for a quick kiss before helping the small dancer into the bubbling, hot water of the hot tub before stepping back and removing his own clothing setting his own growing erection free. He let out a grunt as it sprung free, causing Ten to blush more at the sight of it. It was larger than he thought it would be, He swallowed hard. He suddenly became nervous again. Was he really ready for this? Should he stop this? Would it fit? These were the questions running through his mind as he felt his breathing speeding up.   
Taemin climbed into the hot tub with Ten, taking the boy into his long arms, wrapping them around the boy’s small frame and pulling him into his body so that their erections were touching. He pressed their lips together once again. Ten deepened the kiss, his lust and want taking over his mind pushing the questions and doubts out. Taemin broke the kiss leading the boy by the hand to the bench seat on the side of the hot tub under the water. He sat down, placing the small dancer in his lap with the boy’s bare back facing him. He began trailing kisses down the boy’s back, ghosting his tongue over the skin and sucking lightly at first as he pressed his erection to the boy’s backside.   
“O…Oh, s…shit.” Ten moaned out.   
“What?” Taemin whispered into Ten’s ear with a mischievous grin on his face.   
“Y…you, I w…want-.” Ten stuttered out between pants as he was interrupted again.   
“Yes, I know you want me but, as I said not yet.” Taemin whispered.   
Ten tried to scoot his backwards to get more contact but was stopped by his hyung’s hands on his hips. He let his head fall back on the older boy’s chest and felt lips on his yet again. Again, he tried to deepen the kiss and again Taemin broke the kiss as he pushed the boy up from his lap turning him around, then sitting him back onto his lap, the small dancer’s legs straddling his own lap, their erections touching. Both boys moaned as Taemin pressed their lips together, this time allowing Ten to deepen the kiss. Taemin swiped his tongue over the younger boy’s lips asking for entrance. Ten parted his lips but pushed his tongue into his hyung’s mouth as he went up onto his knees and wrapped his hands around the older boy’s head, tangling his fingers into the older boy’s hair. Taemin let out a string of moans, the vibrations into Ten’s mouth sending him over the edge as he felt his erection swell and twitch.  
“A…Ah! Ten grunted as he spilled his seed all over the older dancer’s abdomen.   
Taemin smiled as Ten broke the kiss sitting back into his hyung’s lap, drool running down his chin and a lustful look on his face with half lidded eyes. Taemin looked at the panting boy for a couple of minutes before whipping the drool from the boy’s chin and lips and licking it off his own fingers. Ten stared at him intensely, watching the older boys tongue brush over his long fingers.   
“Look what you did, now I have to get you hard again.” Taemin said looking at the boy in his lap.   
“H…how?” Ten asked, his breaths slightly slowing down but not completely.   
“You’ll see.” Taemin said the mischievous grin reappearing on his lips.   
He reached between them and began brushing his fingers over Ten’s cock stroking it just enough to begin bringing it back to life. Ten grabbed onto his hyung’s shoulder’s digging his nails into the older boy’s smooth, his breathing speeding back up as he let his head fall back, letting out a string of moans. Taemin pulled him closer pressing his fully hard erection into the boy’s growing one letting out his own moan. He pressed his lips to the boys neck, kissing and sucking the milky flesh being leaving a few light he knew he could cover with makeup tomorrow as he moved his way down to the boys collar bone sucking a little harder, leaving a slightly darker mark, marking the boy as his, so anyone who dared to see it would know this boy is claimed.   
“Can I try something different on you?” He asked against the boy’s skin. “It might be slightly uncomfortable at first but I promise you will enjoy it.”  
Ten unable to speak due to panting, nodded his head, looking at Taemin with a face full of lust and want. Taemin pushed the boy off his lap standing him up and stood up himself, leading him to the other side of the hot tub where there was a bench but no wall.   
“Kneel on the bench and lean over the side. Hold onto the side of the hot tub.” Taemin said getting on his knees behind Ten.   
Ten did as he was told, too turned on to be nervous. Taemin got close as he could spreading the boy’s legs apart making sure he didn’t slip before sliding his hands up to the boy’s ass spreading his cheeks apart exposing Ten’s pink hole. He placed his tongue at its entrance then began running it around the rim. Ten moaned a string of curse words, begging Taemin to take him.   
“Not yet Ten Ten.” Said Taemin. “A little longer.”  
Ten whimpered, as Taemin resumed rimming the pink hole before slipping his tongue into the hole. Ten winced at the intrusion. Taemin began moving his tongue around the inside of the hole.   
“F…Fuck!!” Ten yelled out, arching his back and digging his fingers into the rim of the hot tub.   
Taemin moved his tongue in out torturing the small dancer before pulling his tongue out and kissing and sucking in the sensitive flesh of the boy’s left butt cheek leaving a dark purple mark. H stood up taking the panting and writhing boy into his arms.   
“Let’s move back to the bed, ok.” Taemin said looking into the boy’s eyes.   
Ten nodded as Taemin carried him out of the hot tub both boys dripping water all over the floor and on the bed as Taemin laid Ten on his back onto the bed. Ten felt the cool sheets and arched his back slightly before settling into them. He watched as the older boy hot as hell climbed on top of him pressing their lips together for a quick kiss. Ten closed his eyes as he tried to deepen it.   
“Look at me Ten.” Taemin said looking into the eyes of the younger boy. “I need to prepare you now so I can take you, ok.”  
Ten nodded.   
“This is going to hurt but the pain will fade, just try not to tense.” Taemin explained. “Let me know if you want to stop, ok.”   
Ten nodded.   
“P…Please, T…Take M…Me!” Ten growled out.   
Taemin moved while pulling Ten up, placing him on his hands and knees. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted it on his fingers coating three of them well. He leaned over the smaller boy placing kisses to his back and rubbing it with one hand as he placed one finger at the entrance and held it there for a second.   
“I’m sorry Ten Ten.” Taemin whispered before pushing the finger in.   
He only pushed it in halfway at first letting the small dancer adjust to the intrusion before moving it. Ten whimpered as he tensed at the intrusion quickly willing himself to relax as much as he could. As soon as Taemin felt the boy relax he pushed it in all the way immediately beginning to move it. Ten’s vision began to blur as the older boy’s finger moved inside of him. The pain was intense and he let out a small whine. Taemin leaned over taking Ten’s earlobe into his mouth sucking it and running his tongue over it, his breath blowing into the boy’s ear, drawing out a few moans between the whines. Before long the whines were fewer and the moans multiplied. He added a second finger stopping his movements and waiting for Ten to settle onto it, then began moving again. A few tears fell from Ten’s eyes as the pain returned. Again, Ten sniffled, his body trembling.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Taemin asked with a concerned voice.   
“N…No, m…move.” Ten stuttered out between whines.   
Taemin began to thrust his two fingers in and out of the boy, both panting as the boy’s whines once again turned into moans. Taemin began to curl and scissor his fingers inside the tight hole stretching it out. Shit, I hope I don’t hurt him to bad, he thought as he let out a moan of his own at the feeling of the tight pink hole around his fingers. When Ten started to move with his fingers, he added a third finger. He immediately started moving them as he started to suck on the younger boy’s back biting into it slightly trying to distract the boy from the pain, he knew he was feeling.   
“A…ahh.” Ten cried out, his vision turning white around the edges and his arms and legs trembling feeling week beneath him.   
Taemin wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist giving him extra support.   
“I know it hurts baby but please relax.” He whispered into the boy’s ear. “Look at me.”   
Ten turned his head and met Taemin’s lips. The older kissed him passionately, tongues battling, teeth smashing together as ten cried, tears running down his cheeks. Taemin continued to curl, twist, and scissor his fingers inside of the small boy as he stretched and thrust them in and out. Ten’s cries began to turn to moans again. Then Taemin heard the loudest moan yet come from the boy as he thrust in and he knew he had found the sweet spot!   
“You like that don’t you baby.” Taemin said into the kiss.   
Ten replied with a string of moans, each one louder than the next. Taemin pulled his fingers out. Ten whimpered at the loss.   
“Are you ready baby?” Taemin said as he coated his throbbing and painful erection with lube making sure to coat it well.   
He lined up with Ten’s pink, twitching, stretched open hole, waiting for his response. He wanted to forcefully take the boy but, had to remind himself that the beautiful sight in front of him was a virgin and he was large so he must control himself.   
“Y…yes, P…please.” Ten begged pushing his ass back towards the older boy.   
Taemin grabbed the boy’s slender hips pushing his way into the hole. As soon as he was in, he could feel the tight warmth clasp around his erection.   
“F…Fuck.” Taemin moaned out. “Your so fucking tight on me.”  
Ten’s vision began to go black at the pain now in his ass, legs, and lower back. Tears were rolling down his cheeks heavily now as his arms trembled and began to wobble beneath him. He thought he would pass out if the older boy didn’t start moving.   
“A…ahh, p…please m…move.” Ten cried out, face turning red and tear stained, his body shaking.   
Taemin immediately started thrusting in and out slowly at first searching for Ten’s sweet spot. He soon found it again and began thrusting into it, drawing a moan from Ten’s lips as he cried. Taemin hated seeing the small dancer cry but knew he had to keep moving to subside the pain. After a few more thrust the tears decreased and the moans increased. The look on Ten’s face changing from pain to pleasure.   
“B…baby d…don’t stop.” Ten moaned out.   
As both boys became moaning, sweaty messes Taemin noticed Ten getting tired looking as his arms were going to give out. He pulled out and flipped them over.  
“Ride me.” He ordered Ten helping the boy line up over his own erection.   
Ten slid the older boy’s hard, wet cock back inside of him. Taemin held the younger boy’s hips guiding him up and down until he found his own pace and began to speed up. Taemin tilted his head back moaning out a sting of curse words. He couldn’t help himself with the feeling of the young boy’s ass now moist with pre-cum latched around his erection. Ten reached down and fisted the sheets as he rode the older boy’s hardened cock. Damn this felt good he thought. He felt his hyung’s hand wrap around his cock starting to pump it in the same rhythm of as Ten was riding him. After several more thrust Taemin felt his erection start to swell inside of Ten. He pulled the boy off flipping them both back over to their previous position before thrusting back into Ten. He wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist, holding him up with one arm and wrapping the hand of the other back around the boy’s erection and pumping in time with his thrust.   
“Uh, Ten Ten, I am about to come, come with me baby.” Taemin grunted out between moans.   
Moments later he released his seed inside of Ten as the boy came all over the bed sheets as his arms collapsed being held up only by his hyung. Taemin pulled out and they both collapsed on the bed trying to catch their breath.   
“A…are you ok?” He asked Ten rubbing soothing circles on the boy’s back.   
“Yes.” Ten answered barely above a whisper.   
Taemin stood up and pulled the boy carefully into his arms carrying him to the shower. He sat him down carefully on the toilet as he started the shower and checking the temperature before helping the boy up and stepping into the shower with him. He supported Ten as he bathed them both then dried them both off, dressing them both in boxers taking extra care with the boy. He carried Ten to the clean bed tucking him into bed. He lifted the sheets and crawled into next to him pulling the boy carefully into his arms. Ten’s breaths evened out and Taemin knew he was asleep.   
He will hate me in the morning for what I’ve done to him, Taemin thought as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away and closed his eyes. I will have to make him not hate me, was his last thought before he let sleep take him.


	6. Chapter 6,

Taemin woke up the next morning when he felt movement next to him in the bed. His eyes popped open when he heard a whimper then felt the small boy snuggle into his chest. He knew the small figure next to him was in pain and it was all his fault. He had to make this up to him somehow. He wrapped an arm around the boy and began massaging soothing circles on the boy’s lower back. Ten tensed at first then soon melted into the older boy’s touch, letting a small moan escape his lips. He placed a small soft kiss to Taemin’s chest.   
“Thank you.” He whispered against the flesh of the older boy.   
“For what?” Taemin asked looking down at the dark-haired boy. “I hurt you, don’t you hate me?”   
“I wanted it.” Ten said with a small whimper as he looked up at Taemin and connected their eyes. “Why would you think I would hate you after you gave me the best night of my life?”   
“I…I wanted everything to be perfect for you, I…I think I am falling for you Ten Ten.” Taemin confessed with a quivering voice.   
He knew he was taking a big chance confessing. What if the boy he had just spent such a passionate night with didn’t have the same feelings for him? What if he left him and went back to the tall rapper? Would Kai take him back after what he had done? Would he want to go back to him? Would he be alone forever? All these questions ran through his head over and over as he waited for what seemed like forever for Ten to respond.   
“Oh.” He heard the small boy say.   
Oh, all he said was oh. That’s it he thought, he truly does hate me. Taemin could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He felt the need to get up and run, run as far away as he could. Taemin was shook from is thoughts when the small figure next to him cried out as Ten tried to sit up. Taemin immediately wrapped his other arm around the boy and helped him up, propping pillows for the boy to lean against.   
“I’m sorry.” Taemin sobbed. “I’ll leave if you want me to, I can get Lucas to take care of you.”  
“No.” Ten said as he grabbed onto Taemin’s wrist. “I…I have feelings for you too, I don’t hate you so please stop thinking that. Arraseyo?”   
Taemin looked back at Ten placing a tender kiss to the boy’s pouty lips as he sniffled a couple of times as his sobs subsided. Ten broke the kiss to speak again.   
“I need to speak with Lucas and you need to speak with Kai, I know they are mad at us right now and they have every right to be but we are a group and can’t keep going on like this if SuperM is going to work.”   
Taemin nodded in agreement as a feeling of dread filled his stomach. He suddenly didn’t feel very well.   
“Arra, we will speak to them today at some point.” he said as he stood up and moved to the other side of the bed carefully scooping Ten up into his arms.   
Ten bit his lip trying to muffle his cries as pain shot from his lower back all the way down to his ankles. Taemin pulled him close and carried him across the room and into the hot tub carefully sitting the boy on his lap. He then began to rub the boy’s back and legs as Ten released another small moan. Ten could feel his body start to relax little by little as the pain started to ease up very slowly.   
“Taemin hyung, does it always hurt this much afterwards?” He asked.   
“Not always, Ten Ten, you get us to it over time, as long as it’s done right.” Taemin continued rubbing the boy’s back in legs as he spoke letting the warm water sooth him drawing a slightly louder moan from the boy’s mouth.   
Ten shifted on Taemin’s lap rubbing his ass against the older boy’s crotch. When the growing erection poke him in the ass he yelped and jumped sending a jolt of pain through his body as he fell into the water. Taemin quickly grabbed Ten under the arms pulling him mostly out of the water. Ten sputtered and spit trying to clear himself of the water he inhaled.   
“Are you ok Ten Ten?” Taemin asked pulling the boy back into his lap.   
“Yes, I…I’m sorry.” Ten settled back into his hyung’s lap and began relaxing and melting into the touch of the older boy once more.   
“Don’t be sorry baby, just don’t scoot back.” The older chuckled as he massaged the younger.   
“Hey, a hot tub party, mind if we join?” Taeyong had entered the room pulling a limping pouty faced Mark behind him.   
“Of course, the more the merrier.” Taemin chirped.   
“What happened to him?” Ten asked pointing to Mark.  
Taemin leaned towards the ear of the boy in his lap and whispered. “The same thing that happened to you last night.”   
Ten’s could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as he peered at the other two boys hoping they had not heard what Taemin just said. Mark, who was letting Taeyong pull his shirt off was also blushing while trying to look at the ground. Taeyong was laughing while shooting looks to Taemin occasionally. They heard Ten thought as he turned, hiding his face in Taemin’s shoulder as he bent over. Taeyong helped Mark into the warm water and climbed in himself, taking a seat and placing Mark in his lap massaging him in the same way Taemin was doing Ten.   
“Are you feeling better?” Taemin asked the boy in his lap.   
Ten nodded as his hyung’s warm breath ghosted over his back. He reminded himself not to move and bit his bottom lip as not moan. He wished it was still just him and his hyung in the room. He wanted so badly to kiss him but was embarrassed to do so in front of the other two boys. Instead they sat and chatted for a while, Ten eventually moving from Taemin’s lap and lowering himself further into the water so that the warm water incased him from the shoulder’s down.  
“Hey, where is everyone?” Ten heard a familiar voice call, It was Lucas.   
“In here.” Replied Taeyong. “We are having a hot tub party, come join us.”   
Ten tensed as Lucas and Kai walked into the room. He couldn’t think straight all of a sudden and he felt panic rising in his stomach. Would he know, would he know what he had done with Taemin the night before? Ten felt Taemin’s hand on his shoulder as he smiled down at him. Ten took a deep breath. Of course, he didn’t know, how could he. He relaxed again as he let the breath out. Lucas and Kai walked towards the hot tub then stopped.   
“No thanks, we just came to tell you that Baekhyun has supper ready and wants you all to come eat now. “ Kai announced. “So you best get out, dry off, and get dressed.”   
With that Kai turned and left the room pulling Lucas with him. Ten couldn’t help by notice that Lucas resembled a wounded puppy. His heart sunk, what had he done.   
“Ten Ten, come on, we have to get you ready.” Taemin was lifting him up again.   
“Stop I can walk.” Ten snapped. “I’m not a child.”  
“I was just trying to help you.” Taemin’s voice quivered as he let go of Ten.   
Ten climbed out of the hot tub and began walking to bathroom, limping and trying to steady himself. Taemin followed by climbing out slowly after Ten was out of the way. Just shy of the bathroom Ten stumbled and fell but just before hitting the floor two arms wrapped around him supporting his body. Taemin lifted him into his arms once more and pulled the boy into his chest.   
“Let me go.” Ten cried as he hit his fist against the older boy’s chest. “I can do this on my own.”  
Taemin set him down making sure he was steady before letting go and watched as Ten made his way to the bathroom, ready to help if he needed it although Ten apparently didn’t want any help. He must have done something to upset the boy but what? He thought as he walked over to his bed to get his clothes so that he could shower next. He decided to lay Ten’s clothes out for him for when he got out of the shower, then he wrapped a towel around himself and went to see if he could use the leader’s shower carrying his clothes and such with him.   
Ten cried throughout the shower with various thoughts running through his head. The main one being, he had hurt Lucas, the first person he had ever cared for that way. He had hurt him more than he could ever imagine.   
“What have I done.” He sobbed to himself as he hit his fist against the shower wall. “I am a horrible person.”  
“Yes, you are.” A voice from the other side of the shower door said. “Why did you do it.”  
Ten turned and opened the door with water running down his face as he stood still partially under the shower spray. Lucas was standing before him looking at him up and down.   
“I…I don’t know.” He answered the tall boy’s question looking at the ground, he couldn’t look him in the eyes. He didn’t deserve to.   
“Are you done with whatever your doing in there?” Lucas said motioning towards the partial erection Ten had almost forgotten Taemin had left him with. He put his hands in front of it and nodded his head. Lucas grabbed his arm pulling him out of the shower and then cut off the water then held a towel out to him.   
“Take it.” He ordered the smaller boy.   
Ten let go of himself and quickly began drying himself. Lucas watched for a minute before stepping closer to Ten. Lucas grabbed Ten setting him on the bathroom counter harshly. Ten dropped his towel and gasped, letting out a small yelp and the cold hard surface hit his sore bottom. Lucas took a step back when he saw Ten’s reaction.   
“D…did he fuck you?” Lucas’s voice was full of shock and anger. “D…did you let him take what I tried so hard to protect?”   
Ten felt more tears build up in his eyes as the guilt and anger built up in his stomach.   
“Answer me!” Lucas yelled only loud enough to get his point across.   
“I…I didn’t need protecting, I…I wanted sex.” Ten sobbed. “Y…you wouldn’t-   
Ten’s words were interrupted as Lucas grabbed his cock and squeezed it hard and rough. Ten yelped as mostly pain shot through his groin.   
“Is this what you want?” Lucas said as he tugged it harshly then let go. “Your not worth it.”   
Lucas landed a punch to Ten’s stomach causing the small boy to fall off the counter and to the floor in pain and sobbing harder. After a swift kick to Ten’s ass Lucas turned to leave.   
“We’re over, I’ve moved on.” With that Lucas left the room brushing away the tears that were in his eyes away.   
Ten tried to get up or to call out to Lucas but he couldn’t move or find his voice. Pain surged through his body as he laid doubled over on the floor naked, the hot tears pouring down his cheeks.   
He heard someone walk into the room and was able to squeak out a word.   
“Help.” Before he knew it Taemin was at his side.   
“Ten Ten, what happened to you?”   
“I fell getting out of the shower.” It was a lie that Ten was barely able to squeak out. “Help me please.”  
Taemin quickly but carefully scooped the boy into his arms trying to asses the damage as he did so. Ten didn’t fight it this time. He simply leaned against the warmth of Taemin as he sobbed into the older boy’s chest. He carried the small fragile frame in his arms to the bed and carefully placed him in it tucking him under the covers.   
‘I’ll be right back, I am going to tell Baekhyun what happened, Arra.”   
Ten tried to hold onto Taemin and keep him with him, but he assured him he would be right back. Seconds later he reappeared with the leader following behind while the rest of the group stood in the hall and at the door. After talking to Baekhyun for a few moments it was decided that Taemin would dress Ten and take him to the hospital to make sure there were no serious injuries and meet up with the rest of the group after. The manager came with his car and drove the two boys to the hospital while the others went with a driver in the van to prepare for their schedules.


	7. Chapter 7,

They arrived at the hospital and Ten was taken immediately back to an exam room. After many test including x-rays and scans, they awaited the results as the E.R. nurse gave Ten a pain shot to help with the pain, dulling it to an ache. Taemin sat beside Ten holding his hand and trying to comfort him. The manager was called out of the room to talk to the doctor. Ten squirmed on the bed turning onto his side facing Taemin trying to get comfortable.   
“What happened Ten?” Taemin had a concerned look on his face.   
“I told you, I…I fell, out of the shower.” Ten whined. “I was stepping out and-  
“Your lying Ten, I can see it in your eyes.”  
Ten looked down fidgeting with the sheet as tears stung his eyes. Taemin got up and sat on the side of Ten’s bed carefully pulling him into a hug and holding him just tight enough as to not hurt him. Ten closed his eyes and sunk into his hyung’s chest trying not to cry again, but having a hard time fighting back the tears. He trusted Taemin, but he couldn’t tell him who had hurt him. He deserved it after all. Lucas had only hurt him because Ten had hurt him first. We are over, we are over… All the thoughts kept running through his head over and over again as he felt his body trembling.   
“Shh…, your safe, I am here and will take care of you.” Taemin cooed into the boy’s ear as he gently rocked him back and forth pecking a soft kiss to the top of his head.   
Taemin stayed that way with him only looking up when the manager walked back in. He nudged Ten to look up to see the manager coming towards him and sat up best he could wiping his eyes.   
“How’s your pain Ten?”  
“Good.” The boy answered with a shaky voice.   
“You are cleared to go, but I want you to take it easy today, Arra.” The manager said looking at Ten. “Taemin, help him get dressed, let him lean on you today, I will be waiting in the hall settling his discharge.”   
The two boys nodded in reply as Taemin busied himself with gathering Ten’s clothes and taking them over to the bed and helping him out of the hospital gown. He carefully got the boy dressed and helped him to his feet.   
“Can you walk?” He asked the boy leaning on him.   
“I…I think so, j…just don’t leave me, Arra.” Ten steadied himself and started walking with a limp only occasionally leaning on Taemin.   
Soon they reached the car and Taemin helped Ten in, making sure he was comfortable before walking to the other side and climbing in beside him. The manager drove them to the location the others were waiting at, rushing them inside as quickly as Ten could manage. They were placed in chairs and makeup and hair was started right away. Ten shifted in the hard chair several times trying to get comfortable. As soon as they said he was done he got up limping over to the dressing area, where Baekhyun helped him change his clothes.   
“Looks like your clumsy like Taemin’s hyung Onew.” Baekhyun chuckled. “Please be more careful, we don’t need you seriously injured before our debut.”   
Ten put on a forced smile. “Sorry, I will be more careful.”  
After Taemin was dressed they were all ushered into the room for the visual radio show. Ten did his best not to limp and keep a smile on his face. Ten watched everyone around the room as nerves built in his stomach. Lucas had a big smile on his face joking around with everyone as if nothing had happened, but when no one was looking he would shoot Ten an angry glare. I deserve it, he reminded himself. Taeyong called everyone to gather for their chant before they got started on with the show. Everyone gathered and put their hands-on top of each other. Ten flinched as Lucas’s hand landed on top of his. He willed himself to leave his hand there and not pull back hoping no one noticed him flinch, especially Taemin.   
“We jumping, we popping, we jopping.” They all chanted, throwing their hands into the air at the end.   
They all walked into the studio and took their places by the desk in front of the microphones. Ten was relieved when the leader stood between him and Lucas. The radio show went great, Ten was so proud of all the boy’s when they took their turns answering questions in English. Kai struggled a bit but Mark was there to help him through it. Ten still had nerves in his stomach and couldn’t help but fidget with something laying on the desk in front of him. Soon the schedule was over with and the boys were rushed into the van and to the next event. They were running late and still had to change clothes and redo their hair and makeup.   
Ten was once again plopped down into a hard chair, wincing at the pain still in his body. He could feel more than one set of eyes on him. He glanced in the mirror and saw Taemin behind him shooting a worried glance as Lucas sat next to him with eyes like daggers. Ten tried to look down to avoid the boy’s glance but his face was pulled back by the makeup artist. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes jumping up as soon as they were done. Taemin offered to help him change clothes but Ten insisted he could do it himself. He didn’t want to hurt Lucas anymore than he already had. He could see the pain in the boy’s eyes beyond the anger.   
“Come on boys, it’s time we get moving, there are a lot of fans and press waiting to see your smiling faces.” The manager ushered them out of the dressing room, stopping Ten. “How are you doing, are you ok?”   
“I’m fine.” Ten replied.   
Everyone’s nerves were on edge, their eyes growing wide as they saw all the people there. Kai suddenly felt sick, what if he said something wrong. Taemin had similar feelings as he put his hand on his stomach feeling woozy. Ten forced a smile and took his place on the stage next to Baekhyun once again. Lucas made a joke and everyone laughed even Ten. When asked, how do you feel to perform with people who you have looked up to forever, Ten spoke about how much he looked up to Taemin hyung and how it was a dream come true to perform with him. He tried to keep a smile on his face as he saw the glances coming from Lucas. His heart sunk but he did his best to hide it. He was relieved when it was Baekhyun’s turn to speak. He glanced at Lucas and saw Taemin beaming at him on the other side of the boy. He was making one happy and hurting the other. What a mess he was in, he thought.   
After viewing their new video with their fans and the media they all filed back into the van. When Taemin climbed into the van to see Ten curled up in a seat next to the leader with his eyes closed. He took the seat next to Kai. Now or never, I need to talk to him, he thought. They both sat in silence for a while, Taemin rubbing his hands over his knees, trying to wipe the sweat off his palms. Finally he looked up and glanced at Kai.   
“I’m s…sorry.” He started.  
“Why did you do it?” Kai asked looking up with puffy eyes.   
He had been crying, Taemin swallowed hard before answering as he backed up to the other side of his seat, turning side ways to face the other boy.   
“I…I, I think I love him.” He answered looking down at his hands that were in his lap.   
“What about me, did you not love me?” Kai asked with tears begging to fall down his face.   
“No.” Taemin answered looking up.   
“Come back to me Minnie, please, I…I’ll forgive you.” Kai begged between sobs.   
“I can’t” Taemin answered looking over at Ten.   
The van stopped in front of the house and Kai wiped his eyes as the van door was opened. He grabbed Taemin’s hand leaning over to him and whispered into his ear before letting him go.   
“I won’t give you up Minnie, I won’t stop fighting for you.”   
Taemin held onto Kai not letting him go until the van was empty leaving only the two of them. He leaned over and pecked a small kiss to Kai’s lips before breaking the kiss and speaking.   
“I made love to him last night, he was perfect, my heart belongs to him now. Please move on and forget me.” At that he left Kai standing alone in the van.   
Kai sunk to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He stayed there sobbing for seemed like hours, although he knew it hadn’t been. He wasn’t sure of the exact time frame though.   
“Kai hyung, are you out here?” Lucas called looking around for his missing group member.   
Lucas heard sobs coming from the van and noticed a door still open. He moved towards it climbing inside. He spotted his hyung kneeling in a crumpled mess on the van floor and knelt down pulling him into his arms. Kai looked up as he did and Lucas took a chance pushing their lips together. Kai did not pull away but instead wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s neck placing his hands at the base of it and pulled Lucas closer to him. Lucas let out a soft moan. They stayed that way until their lungs burned for air only then separating.   
“A…are you ok?” Lucas asked with a quivering voice, unsure if what he had done was ok.   
“I…I don’t know.” Kai sniffled. “Can we do that again?”   
Lucas pressed his lips to Kai’s once again placing his trembling hands on Kai’s cheeks cupping his face as he attempted to deepen the kiss. Kai, feeling the boy’s trembling hands on his face placed his hands over the boy’s as he felt Lucas’s tongue run along his bottom lip. Kai broke the kiss and pulled back holding Lucas’s hands.   
“Let’s go inside, to our room.”   
“O…Okay.” Lucas responded as they both stood and he led Kai out of the van and into the house. 

\-----------------------------------------------  
So, this is a short chapter but you can probably guess what’s coming in the next chapter. What do you guys think of my story so far? I have also started a new story called Crushed Dreams. It’s a LuTen story just about them with some minor WayV and SuperM characters. Go check it out and let me know what you think. I have lots of story ideas but not enough time to write them all.


	8. Chapter 8, LuKai??

Kai and Lucas walked into the house, past Taeyong, Mark, and Baekhyun who seemed to be having a serious conversation at the dinning table. Taemin and Ten were nowhere to be seen although both boys could imagine what those two were doing. Kai led Lucas into their bedroom closing the door and locking it behind them. Lucas turned to looked into his hyung’s eyes, his own body trembling. He couldn’t lie to himself, he was scared, but he wanted to make Kai feel better. It wasn’t like he would be going back to Ten. He couldn’t, his heart was to broken. Maybe he should just give this a try. He took a step closer to the older boy.   
“Lucas, we don’t have to-“  
Kai’s words were cut off when Lucas pressed their lips together once more, as he tried move his hands back to Kai’s cheeks. Kai grabbed the boy’s hands as he broke the kiss and placed a tender kiss to the back of each of them.   
“Lucas, take a deep breath, it’s ok.”   
Kai led him to the bed sitting down and pulling Lucas down to sit as well. Lucas leaned forward but Kai stopped him by placing a hand on the boy’s chest. He laid back on the bed laying on his back Lucas copied him also laying on his back.   
“H…he, he.” Kai stuttered followed by a deep sigh.   
“He, who?” Lucas rolled over on his side facing Kai, propping himself up on his elbow. “Who are you talking about?”   
“Taemin, he…” He couldn’t find the words to finish the sentence, his eyes stinging with more tears.   
Lucas fell back on his back on the bed. “He fucked Ten, he took him from me.”  
“Y…you and Ten were together.” Kai asked with a puzzled look on his face.   
“Well sort of, we never confessed to each other, we were just always together.” Lucas sighed. “I tried to protect his innocence and my own, waiting till after we had confessed and knew we, we really meant it. I was such a dumbass.”   
Kai rolled over onto his side propping himself up and placed his hand on the boy’s chin turning his head so that he was looking at him. He began tracing the boy’s jawline with his finger.   
“You’re not dumb Lucas, but you are cute.”   
Lucas stared up into his hyung’s eyes and licked his lips as his body began to tingle from the sensation of the older boy’s touch. Kai watched as the boy’s tongue darted out of his mouth, sweeping over his lips, then retreating back into his mouth. He wanted to taste it, to press their lips together and share a passionate kiss. He leaned forward, placing his free hand to the back of Lucas’s neck and pressed their lips together. He lightly squeezed the back of the boy’s neck while sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and lightly nibbling it. Lucas softly moaned into the kiss parting his lips slightly. Kai passed his tongue through the parted lips and into the boy’s mouth tasting every bit of the boy’s mouth. Shit, he tastes good, he thought.   
He climbed over the boy never breaking the kiss and slid his free hand under the boy’s shirt, running his fingers over his abdomen and chest. Lucas arched his back as his breathing began to speed up slightly. Kai broke the kiss sitting up while straddling the boy and ran his other hand under his shirt while sliding the other back down his chest. He pulled Lucas’s shirt up admiring the tan muscular body below him.   
“Let’s take this off shall we.” Kai pulled Lucas’s shirt off as the boy sat up slightly.   
Kai pushed the boy back down onto the bed leaning down over him and taking his nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. He nibbled it lightly with his teeth. Lucas grunted then let out another moan grabbing hold of the sheets. Kai continued to tease his nipple then moved to the other nipple and repeated the process while sliding his hand down the boy’s abdomen till he reached his pants. He undid the belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped them. Then he slid his hand into the boy’s pants and began palming his crotch. Lucas tensed and felt panic rising inside him as he fought the urge to push the older boy off of him. Kai stopped sensing the boy’s uneasiness.   
“D…do you want me to stop?” He asked “I…I thought you wanted to.”  
“N…no, I…I do, I…I’m just…” Lucas cut off his own words turning his head to the side feeling embarrassed, he felt a slight blush rise in his cheeks.   
“I was scared to my first time.” Kai whispered. “Your cute when you blush.”   
He leaned down and pecked the boy’s cheek with a kiss. Lucas turned back to look at his hyung, his blush deepening. He stared deep into Kai’s eyes for seemed like a long time before he heard the older boy speak again.   
“What are you thinking Lucas?”   
Just as the word’s left his mouth he could feel Lucas flip him over and climb on top of him. Lucas slid his hands under his hyung’s shirt and pulled it off just as Kai had done to him. He sat there looking over the older boy’s body and licking his lips once more as he ghosted his fingers over the muscles tracing them. Kai arched his back and moaned.   
“I always imagined being the top.” Lucas grunted. “You can tell me what to do right?”   
Kai nodded as Lucas leaned down connecting their lips once again making the kiss short but passionate. He broke the kiss moving his lips down to Kai’s neck, nibbling and sucking the flesh. Kai moaned tilting his head to the side to give the younger boy better access. Lucas moved down to the base of his neck biting into the flesh and sucking on it. He slid one hand down Kai’s chest and abdomen to his waist. He unbuttoned and unzipped Kai’s pants and slid his hand inside his pants palming his growing erection.   
“Y…yes, h…harder.” Kai moaned out between pants as he reached up and began palming Lucas through his pants to show him what he meant.   
Lucas moaned out and copied the movements on Kai, both boy’s bodies heating up as they moaned almost in unison soon reaching full hardness. Lucas climbed off of Kai and stood beside the bed removing his pants and sliding the belt out of the belt loops, quickly grabbing Kai’s hands and binding them together then placing the older boy’s arms above his head.   
“W…what a…are you d…doing?” Kai asked with a shaky voice.   
Taemin had always wanted to do similar things but Kai always refused afraid of what would happen if he didn’t have any control. He stared wide eyed at the younger boy above him as he began to remove Kai’s pants throwing them to the floor. The look on the younger boy’s face had changed from fear and worry to lustful and almost dangerous. It was now Kai who was trembling. Lucas climbed back on top of him reconnecting their lips for a moment before breaking the kiss and moving his lips down to his neck sucking and nibbling at the flesh leaving purple marks in each spot as he rolled his hips forward grounding them into Kais. Kai repeatedly moaned out, not able to control himself as he bucked his hips into Lucas. Lucas looked at the older boy with a smirk before tracing the lines of the older boy’s abdomen with his tongue. Kai’s breathing was speeding up at the loss of control when several thoughts began to flood his mind.   
He should be enjoying this but thoughts began to flood his mind again. Tears flooded his eyes and his body shook.   
“STOP!” Kai closed his eyes not able to look at the younger boy over him.   
Lucas immediately stopped what he was doing as he sat up on his heels.   
“Hyung, are you ok, did I d…do something wrong?” Lucas’s voice was trembling, had he moved to fast?  
Kai rolled onto his side and curled into himself as Lucas moved off of him. Lucas was confused and sure he had done something to cause this. He removed the belt from Kai’s wrist and covered him with a blanket. Then he got dressed, feeling it was best he leaves his hyung alone before he messed things up more. He walked out of the room barely closing the door behind him as he started down the stairs. He was frustrated and needed to just think. He walked into the living room heading towards the kitchen when he spotted Ten limping into the kitchen. Ten wore only a pair of boxer briefs. Lucas watched as the boy’s body moved. Watching every movement of his muscles under his milky skin. He licked his lips and before he knew it he had made his way to the kitchen.   
He watched as Ten held a bottle of water to his lips and drank. Lucas unknowingly let a moan slip from his lips. Ten turned, meeting the lustful gaze of the taller boy. He backed up and ran into the kitchen counter as Lucas got closer.   
“H…hey, L…Lucas.” Ten tried to remain calm but could feel the sweat beading up on his forehead. “D…do you n…need something?”  
Lucas placed a hand on Ten’s chest rubbing his hand over it. Ten gasped and tensed as he closed his eyes. He could feel fear rising in his stomach but tried to push it away. His main thought being to run away but he couldn’t move, he was frozen in his spot. Lucas leaned against him. His erection pushing into Ten’s lower abdomen just above his crotch. Ten felt a tear slide down his cheek as his own body started to react.   
“You owe me.” Lucas said harshly as he looked down at the smaller boy.  
“Ten Ten, are you- “Taemin cut off his own words when he saw what was happening, his jaw dropping.   
He moved quickly towards the kitchen pausing when Lucas held out his long arm and hand motioning for him to stop as he spoke.   
“You took what was mine, the first person I cared for and thought would always be mine. Then you broke the next person I thought maybe, just maybe I had a chance with.” He turned to look at Taemin backing away from Ten, who slid down the counter to the floor trying to catch his breath.   
Lucas put his arm down and moved closer to Taemin. They were standing face to face when they heard a shaky voice.   
“Lucas, let’s talk, Arra.” It was Kai holding onto his arm still trembling, looking into the younger boy’s eyes.   
Kai stroked Lucas’s arm trying to calm him down and pulling him to the couch in the living room. Taemin rushed to Ten’s side checking him over and helping him up to his feet.   
“Are you ok?”  
Ten nodded in reply. “We should talk to him.” Ten said as he pulled Taemin into the living room by the hand and took a seat on the couch across from the other two boys pulling Taemin down next to him.   
“What the hell is going on in here?” Baekhyun said with his arms crossed over his chest, as he looked at the other four boys in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9, Baekhyun to the rescue...

Baekhyun sat in the chair with an ice pack pressed to his face where Lucas had accidently punched him while he was breaking up a fight between Lucas and Taemin. This was the second time he had to talk to group members about their love life tonight and he was wondering how he didn’t know how any of this was happening. He was the leader; he should know everything that goes on amongst the members in the group. His head was hurting and it was getting late.   
“Ok, we guys, we can’t kill each other.” Baekhyun started. “We are a group and if we keep this up we will be finished before we even get started.”   
The four boys stared at each other as the leader waited for one of them to say something. No one moved and no one spoke.   
“Shit, I am not getting paid to babysit your dumb asses.” Baekhyun growled out. “Taemin, Kai your going to my room to talk, Lucas and Ten you both stay here with me and talk.”   
Taemin and Kai got up and walked to the leader’s room. Lucas was reluctant to let go of Kai’s hand. He was worried what would happen to him if he wasn’t there to protect him. He watched as they walked out of the room then turned back to look at Ten, but looked at the floor instead. Ten sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his chin resting on his knee.   
“I’m sorry,” Lucas spoke barley above a whisper. “I was, no am angry with you, you hurt me Ten.”  
“I’m sorry, but I-“Ten’s voice was quivering. “I…I don’t know why I…”   
Ten buried his face in his knees for a few minutes then wiped a few tears from his eyes before continuing. He looked up at Baekhyun before looking back at Lucas. Ten gulped and took a deep breath, his hands were shaking.   
“You don’t know why what, Ten?” Asked their leader.   
“Why I did what I did, why I hurt you Lucas, I…I’m sorry.” Ten whimpered as he looked down at his knees again. “I deserve everything.”   
Lucas stared at the small framed trembling boy across from him. He almost felt sorry for him, almost. Why was Ten so upset? Lucas was the one with a broken heart. Ten was the one who had cheated. Lucas was the one that had no one, the one that was alone. He found himself jumping up and screaming.   
“No! You’re not sorry.” Lucas could feel his temper rising again. “I loved you Ten, I…I wanted everything to be perfect for you, but y…. you, with h…him.” Lucas fell on his knees sobbing uncontrollably.   
Baekhyun stood and walked over to the boy on the floor. He kneeled down beside him rubbing soothing circles on his back. Lucas looked up, tears streaming down his face.   
“Do you love me Ten?” Lucas whimpered.   
Ten looked at Lucas, he looked so broken. He stood up and took a deep breath. He knew he was taking a chance but he had to try and make things right. He willed his trembling legs to move as he walked over to Lucas and kneeled down in front of him and wrapped his arms around him.   
“I…I’m sorry Lucas.” He whispered into the tall boy’s ear. “I’m sorry for everything I did.”   
Baekhyun stood up and took a few steps back. “I will leave you two alone and go check on the others, please try not to kill each other while I’m gone.”   
Lucas laid his head on Ten’s shoulder, still sobbing. Ten rubbed his back the same way their leader had. He was nervous of the way Lucas might react, but it was all his fault. He had to make things right before the debut. He knew he would have to talk to Taemin later but not right now. Right now, all his attention was on Lucas. The tall weeping boy wiped his eyes and sat back on the floor, straightening his back and leaning back against the couch. He looked into Ten’s eyes and took the boy’s hands into his holding them tight as though he thought Ten might get up and run at any moment.   
“Ten, do you love me?” He asked once again, almost holding his breath waiting for an answer.   
“I…I don’t know.” Ten looked down at the floor. “I don’t know what I feel right now Lucas, I…I’m so confused.” He let out a small whimper and pulled his knees back up to his chest, burying his face in his knees.   
Lucas frowned and pulled Ten into his lap, wrapping his large arms around the boy’s small frame. Ten nuzzled into the tall boy’s chest still holding onto his knees. He could feel a hand rubbing his back now and tried to relax. Everything was so messed up and he didn’t know who he felt what for. Lucas held Ten not wanting to let him go, but couldn’t stand the fact that the older boy couldn’t relax into him like he use to. Ten sniffled and yawned.   
Lucas looked down at Ten. “Do you want to go to bed?”  
Ten nodded. Lucas moved the boy off his lap and stood up pulling him into his arms. He carried Ten into the room he shared with Taemin he laid him in his bed and covered him with his blankets. As he stood to leave the room he felt a hand grab his, stopping him.   
“Don’t go please, stay with me.” Ten whimpered.   
Lucas wasn’t sure what he should do. He didn’t know if he should stay. What would Taemin do if he found them in bed together? He found himself not caring as he looked down at the boy in the bed. Ten looked up at him with pleading eyes. He didn’t want to be alone and was anxiously waiting to see what he would say. Lucas did his best to smile at Ten and nodded. He started to remove his shirt as Ten released his hand. He pulled off his pants and slipped under the covers next to the older boy.   
Ten snuggled into the younger boy’s chest and closed his eyes trying to calm himself and relax. He soon felt Lucas’s breaths even out and knew he was asleep. He laid there with the boy’s long arms wrapped around him, holding him close. The warmth of his body should have been enough to lure Ten into sleep, but he couldn’t shut his mind off. The question Lucas had asked kept running through his head. He had feelings for Lucas but he just wasn’t sure what those feelings were. Do I have the same feelings for Taemin? Ten questioned himself. He huffed and tried to rolled over in the arms that held him, but the grip was to tight. How is holding me so tight in his sleep he thought. He squirmed till he found a comfortable position then he snuggled in deep and closed his eyes trying to clear his mind. He sighed; it was going to be a long night if he couldn’t sleep.   
Baekhyun walked to his room and listened at the door to see what he could hear. It was silent. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. He found Taemin sitting on one side of the room with a bruised cheek and busted lip. Kai sat on the other side of the room with a ripped shirt and swollen bottom lip. He walked in and sat on his bed between the two boys who were both panting and staring at each other. It was as if they didn’t even notice he was in the room. He laid his head in his hands that were propped into his Knees.   
“Do I even want to know what happened in here?” Baekhyun groaned.   
Neither boy spoke. The leader looked up to see them both just glaring at each other. Neither of them blinking or breaking their gaze on the other.   
Baekhyun stood up and walked up to Kai waving his hand in front of the boy’s face and snapping a couple of times. “Hello, anyone home?”   
Kai looked up at the group’s leader and spoke. “We are working things out Hyung.” He then returned his gaze to Taemin.   
Baekhyun looked back and forth between the two boys. He was tired and just wanted to take something for his headache and go to bed. This is not what he signed up for when he decided to be leader of the group.   
“Go work it out in your own room, I am going to bed.” Baekhyun groaned pulling them up to their feet one by one. “I expect you to have it all worked out by tomorrow night, we have to debut as a unified group.” Baekhyun pushed the two boys out of his room and shut the door.   
The two boys stood in the hall for a short time staring at each other before Kai moved towards the stairs and began walking up them going to his room. Taemin stood for a few minutes watching him walk away. He found himself staring at his ass as he walked away. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, his blonde hair tossing side to side. Kai stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to look back at Taemin.   
“Are you coming?” He groaned glaring at the older boy as he turned back around and sauntered the rest of the way back up the stairs.   
Kai had a plan to win Taemin back and he wasn’t giving up. It would take everything in him to summon the courage to pull this off but he would do it if it meant getting his boyfriend back. Kai smiled when he heard footsteps behind him. This just might work, if I can pull it off. He thought. Upon reaching the top of the stairs he looked back to see Taemin coming up to the stairs and he rushed into his room to prepare shutting the door behind him. He quickly straightened his bed and removed his shirt. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, he was going to give Taemin what he had always wanted.   
He could hear Taemin’s footsteps coming up the stairs. He placed himself on the bed, his back propped up on the pillows. He put the most seductive look on his face he could manage with the nerves in his stomach. He watched as the door knob turned and Taemin pushed the door open. Kai’ s heart was racing.   
Taemin entered the room and couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. Could this really be happening, didn’t the guy in front of him hate him? He had crushed his heart. He tilted his head to the side in confusion and stared at the boy laid out on the bed. He stood in the door way trying to figure out if he should leave or stay. Part of him wanted to run back down the stairs to the small dark-haired boy, pull him away from what ever conversation he and Lucas where having and take him to bed. He found himself worried for Ten as he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. What if Lucas was hurting him again? He turned to leave when he heard a moan come from Kai. He turned to look back at the boy to see his hand down his pants. He could tell he was palming himself under his pants.   
“Tell me how you like it?” Kai got up off the bed and moved towards Taemin. “What do you want me to do?”   
Taemin backed up accidently pushing the door closed behind him. He looked up to see Kai standing in front of him pushing him against the door and pinning him there. He gulped and reached behind him trying to turn the door knob and open the door, but Kai was stronger than he was and he couldn’t budge it. Kai pressed their lips together hard. Taemin put his hands on kai’s chest trying to push him away, but the younger boy grabbed his hands holding them together above the older boy’s head. He moved one hand down to Taemin’s cock and began palming it through his pants. Taemin squirmed under the other boy’s touch. Kai pushed hard against the older boy’s cock which had begun to react causing Taemin gasp as he whined. Kai broke the kiss nibbling at the older boy’s earlobe as he whispered into it. His hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin.   
“You know you want this Minnie; I will let you do whatever you want or maybe I will do whatever I want to you.”   
Taemin heard a moan escape his lips without his permission. He felt himself melting into the younger boy’s touch as another moan escaped his lips. He had never seen this side of Kai. He really liked it. The thoughts of the younger dark-haired boy down stairs were fading from his mind as it filled with lust and want. Kai felt Taemin’s reactions to his touch and pulled him off the wall and pulled him towards the bed turning them around and throwing him unto the bed so hard he bounced landing him in the middle of the bed. Kai climbed onto the bed pushing Taemin down onto his back. He ripped Taemin’s shirt off of him and attacked his collar bone biting and sucking at the flesh then kissing the stinging flesh.   
“A…Ahh, K…Kai.” Taemin moaned out his name as he took hold of the sheets in his hands trying to brace himself for whatever was coming. “K…kiss me again p…please.”   
Kai lifted his head to look back at the older boy laying beneath him as he slammed their lips together with raw passion, their lips fitting together like they were meant to be together. Their tongues molded together and teeth clashed as both boys moaned into the kiss as Kai rolled his hips into Taemin’s. Kai ran his hand over his hyung’s chest tweaking his nipple and pinching it and rubbing it between his two fingers till it stood out before moving to the other nipple and repeating the process, Taemin’s body writhing beneath him. Kai was quite enjoying being in control, Taemin never bottomed that he knew of. He found himself thinking about the older boy’s tight pink hole and could feel his own erection growing.   
Kai broke the kiss once again, looking Taemin in the eyes. “I want to taste you Minnie, but first I am going to do something.”   
Kai had spotted the belt Lucas had left laying on the chair. He got up off the bed and grabbed it making his way back over to the bed.   
“Hold out your arms, hands together.”   
Taemin obeyed the anticipation growing inside him as Kai wrapped the belt around his hands, tightening it and laying his arms above his head. Kai then climbed back on top of the older boy lowering himself down and placing a quick kiss to his lips before breaking the kiss and sucking Taemin’s ear into his mouth sucking and nibbling at it. He then licked at the sensitive skin behind the earlobe, moving his tongue down along the flesh of the older boy’s neck and chest, teasing him by swirling his tongue around one nipple then the next before moving on. Taemin moaned out and arched his back, Kai’s tongue still on the flesh of his abdomen as he swirled it around the blonde’s belly button dipping it inside and sucking slightly on it.   
“K…Kai, s…stop teasing.” Taemin moaned out while squirming under the younger boy. “P…please.”   
Kai grinned against the older boy’s skin as he pressed a kiss to it right above the waist band of his pants. He trailed his fingers down Taemin’s sides, sliding his fingers under the waist band of pants and underwear, pulling them down and watching as the older boy’s cock sprung free hitting him in the face. He licked the tip moving his tongue down to the base of the aching member and back up again. He picked his head up and looked up at Taemin who was a moaning writhing mess.   
“Are you enjoying yourself Hyung?”   
Taemin whined as he bucked his hips up trying to get any kind of contact. Kai stood up from the bed removing his own pants and throwing them onto Taemin’s on the floor. He spread Taemin’s legs kneeling on the bed between them and ghosting his fingers over the skin of the older boy’s thighs. He looked down at the sight before him and licked his lips. He stuck two fingers in Taemin’s mouth.   
“Suck.” Kai ordered.   
Taemin sucked the two fingers into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them as he sucked on them. He knew what was coming. He had only bottomed a few times before with a couple of Shinee hyungs. He much preferred topping but he was to lost in lust and enjoying this side of Kai to fight it. He moaned around the fingers in his mouth, the vibrations sending blood straight to Kai’s groin.   
“S…shit M…Minnie.” Kai moaned out as he pulled his fingers from Taemin’s mouth with a popping noise.   
Kai lifted the older boy’s legs placing them on his shoulders. He nibbled and sucked on the boy’s thighs as he pushed one finger in and immediately began thrusting in and out, not giving Taemin a chance to adjust to the intrusion in his tight pink hole. Kai moaned against the warmth around his finger as he tried to push his finger in further with each thrust. Taemin whined as he tried to adjust to the almost foreign feeling. It had been so long since he had been on the bottom. He twisted and squirmed against the restraints around his wrist. Soon his whines turned to moans as he got use to the finger thrusting into him.   
Kai hearing Taemin’s moans mix with his own added a second finger quickly beginning to thrust them in and out. Taemin adjusted quicker this time as Kai began stretching his hole open.  
“A…ahh, yes, there.” Taemin moaned out as Kai’s finger hit his prostate. “P…please, Ugh, K…Kai.”   
Kai sat up on his heels removing his fingers from Taemin’s hole. “What do you want Minnie?”   
“F…fuck me p…please, now hard.” Taemin growled.   
Kai walked his fingers down Taemin’s thigh till he reached the boys throbbing erection. He rubbed his fingers up and down it a few times before moving to straddle Taemin’s chest and leaned over him till his own erection was lined up with Taemin’s mouth. He braced himself against the wall with one hand and grabbed his cock with the other hand and pressed it to Taemin’s lips.   
“Your mea-…” Taemin’s words were cut off as Kai pushed his cock into the older boy’s mouth.   
Taemin hollowed out his cheeks and immediately began sucking as Kai thrust in and out fucking the older boy’s mouth, his erection hitting the back of the boy’s throat. Taemin moaned around the cock in his mouth.   
“S…shit, M…Minnie.” Kai moaned out.   
Kai knew he wouldn’t last to much longer if this kept going and he wasn’t done yet. He wanted to give more pleasure to Taemin. He had to if his plan was going to work.   
“S…stop.” He ordered Taemin as he pulled out of the older boy’s mouth.   
Kai moved off of Taemin’s chest and back between his legs. He flipped Taemin over.   
“On your hands and knees.” He ordered.   
Taemin wiggled around until he was able to get into the position. Well sort of, it was more like elbows and knees putting his ass in the air, legs spread. Kai lined his spit slick dick up to Taemin’s twitching hole and pushed in all the way as hard as he could and immediately began pounding into the older boy. He soon found the sweet spot causing Taemin to scream out in pleasure. The boys were soon moaning in unison. Kai could feel that he was getting close, he wouldn’t last much longer.   
“I am going to come soon, come with me.” Kai growled out in between pants.   
“T…touch me.” Taemin panted.   
“No, your going to come without being touched.” Kai grunted as he continued to abuse Taemin’s prostate.   
Taemin panted harder and moaned out as he could feel the need to cum but couldn’t quite get there. His neglected erection dripping with precum burning for the need of release. Kai could feel his release nearing as his erection began to swell inside of the tight warmth. He leaned over the older boy and whispered into his ear.   
“I’m going to cum, cum with me.”   
At that Taemin could feel his erection twitch as Kai released deep inside of him filling his hole. Taemin’s own release came onto the bed below him and on himself. As soon as Kai pulled out Taemin collapsed on his side onto the bed trying to catch his breath. Kai removed the belt from Taemin’s wrist and laid down beside him pulling the older boy to him and looking into his eyes.   
“Your mine Minnie, I will fight for you!” Kai wrapped his arms tightly around Taemin so that the boy was resting on his chest. “Stay with me tonight.”


	10. Chapter 10,

Ten managed to clear his mind enough to drift off sleep at some point during the night. It was restless sleep and he woke up feeling groggy and sore still wrapped in the warmth of Lucas’s arms. His back was pressed firmly against Lucas’s broad chest. Ten squirmed against the younger boy trying to break free and get out of bed. He heard a soft moan come from Lucas as he stirred in the behind him. Lucas placed a kiss to the back of Ten’s neck. Ten closed his eyes as he felt a tingle run throughout his body only to have them pop back open when he heard a deep rough voice behind him.   
“Thank you for letting me hold you last night Ten.”   
Ten rolled over and inched up so that he was face to face with Lucas. He placed a small soft kiss to the younger boy’s lips as his hands rested on the boy’s chest.   
Lucas spoke again. “I love you Ten, I love you more than anything, please stay with me, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done.”   
Ten could see the sadness and pleading in Lucas’s eyes. He still wasn’t sure what to do. He wrapped his arms around Lucas resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder as he hugged him. He was trying to think of what to say as he looked around the room. He noticed Taemin’s bed was still empty and had appeared to not have been slept in. He found himself wondering where Taemin was and how come he wasn’t in his bed. Where had he slept? Was he with Kai? He was brought back from his thoughts when Lucas pulled him back to face him. He didn’t know what to say so instead looked down and traced the lines on Lucas’s chest with his fingers, hoping he could distract him.   
Lucas placed his own hand over Ten’s stopping him from what he was doing. Ten could feel the younger boy’s heart beating under his hand as Lucas’s hand pressed Ten’s hand to his chest. Ten closed his eyes once more as he took a deep breath and felt his own heart shatter. He opened his eyes and looked up at Lucas as he felt tears run down his cheeks. Lucas looked at the older boy and immediately understood.   
“You have feelings for him, don’t you?” Lucas sat up on the bed and turned his back to Ten. “I just want you to be happy, don’t worry about me, I will leave you alone.”   
Lucas stood up pulling his pants back on and grabbing his shirt so he could leave. Ten watched him walk away, not able to find his voice or the ability to say the three little words it would take to make Lucas his. The boy had confessed to him but he couldn’t say it back. He did love him but what he had done with Taemin hyung was holding him back. The only thing he could think to do was go talk to Baekhyun. He got up and got dressed as he started down the hall walking towards the leaders room he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He peeked around the corner letting his curiosity get the best of him. He couldn’t believe what he saw. Kai hyung and Taemin hyung walking hand in hand to the kitchen. Taemin hyung with that familiar limp, both boy’s smiling at each other. Ten spun around on his heel to run back down the hall but instead ran into Lucas’s chest.  
He grabbed onto the clean shirt Lucas had put on balling it into his fist as the tears poured down his cheeks.   
“You were right, you were right, I didn’t mean anything to him.” Ten sobbed hard into the younger boy’s chest soaking his shirt. “I…I’m s…sorry, d…don’t hate me.”   
Lucas pulled Ten’s chin up forcing the older boy to look into his eyes. He could see the pain in the small dancer’s eyes. Ten sniffled as he sobbed letting go of the boy’s shirt and letting his hand and arms fall to his sides. He deserved whatever Lucas did next. He deserved to be left completely alone. He deserved to be hated. Lucas just stood and looked Ten in the eyes for what seemed like forever. Neither of them speaking. The tears finally ceasing to fall from Ten’s eyes. He finally took Ten by the hand leading him back to his room and to his bed.   
“We have a few hours before we have practice, how about some more snuggling?” Lucas asked.   
Ten agreed crawling back into the bed. Lucas crawled in under the covers next to Ten and pulled him into his arms and taking a deep breath as Ten’s scent filled his nostrils. He pressed a kiss to the top of Ten’s head as he felt the boy tense slightly against his chest.   
“I don’t hate you Ten, I can’t I love you to much.” Lucas could feel the boy in his arms relax a bit. “Please just love me back and let me protect you.”   
Ten still sobbing looked up at Lucas with a slightly different expression than before. He still had pain in his eyes but he was relaxing and looking more lovingly at Lucas.   
“I do love you Lucas, I always have, I…I’m sorry I was so horrible to you.” Ten wiped his cheeks and took a deep breath. ‘I thought he, he...”   
“You thought he cared for you, but he doesn’t Ten, he never did, but I do.”   
“I’m sorry Lucas, can you ever forgive me?”   
“I already have Ten.” Lucas placed a kiss to Ten’s lips as he rubbed his hands up and down the boys back.   
Ten snuggled in close to Lucas and placed soft kisses to the younger boy’s chest. He heard a soft moan come from Lucas’s lips.   
“If you don’t stop, I will have you screaming my name.”  
Ten’s eyes grew wide at what Lucas just said. He felt a smile playing at the corner of his lips. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like with Lucas. Taemin had been so tender and caring for his first time. Would the younger boy be like that or would he be hard and rough? What if he had a kink would Ten like it? All these thoughts played through Ten’s mind as he laid in Lucas’s arms. Right now, it was just to much to think about. He could feel his body tense.   
“Are you ok?” Lucas whispered.   
Ten whimpered in reply. He was nervous, confused, scared, and a mirage of other feelings all at once. He didn’t know what to say or how to say it. Did Lucas really mean what he said? Taemin had convinced him he meant the world to him and he was the only one he wanted but apparently, he had lied. What if Lucas was lying as well. Ten’s heart couldn’t take it. He pushed away from the younger boy and sat up on the bed. Ten could feel a tear run down his cheek. Lucas attempted to pull him back to him, but Ten shrugged him off.   
“What’s wrong?” Lucas was confused. “Did I do something wrong?”   
“Will you leave me like Taemin hyung did?” Ten’s voice quivered as a few more tears fell. “How could you really love me after what I did?”   
Lucas sat up and took Ten’s hand lifting his chin with his free hand so that their eyes met. He leaned in and kissed the tears away before sitting back up and speaking.   
“I will never leave you Ten, no matter what happens, I don’t care what it takes or how many hours it takes to convince you, even if it takes the rest of my life, I am going to love you.” He pressed another tender kiss to Ten’s lips. “You are everything I need in life; I count every breath you take and watch every move you make.”  
“Please trust me Ten, give me a chance and I will be the perfect boyfriend.”   
“Just let me lay by your side and take care of you, please, I forgive you for everything, I just want to be with you, only you.”   
Ten sat up on his knees, wrapped his arms around Lucas and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss before collapsing into the younger boy’s arms. Lucas held him close to his chest and hugged him tightly. He whispered into the older boy’s ear.   
“I love you Ten, I love you!!”   
He held him for a while just being happy he was the one to hold him. After a few minutes he felt Ten stir as he looked up at Lucas.   
“I love you too Lucas, I want to be yours, but maybe we should take it slow.”   
Lucas smiled and ruffled Ten’s hair. “Whatever you want.”   
He looked at the hot tub. “So how is that hot tub?”   
“Oh, how about we try it together.” Ten climbed off the bed pulling Lucas with him.   
The two boys stripped down to their boxers and climbed into the hot, bubbling water. They both let out a sigh of relief as they sunk down into the water and took a seat next to each other on one of the benches. Ten leaned back and against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. Lucas looked down at him admiring all his features. He had beautiful long lashes, milky skin, and small plump lips. His body had a small but toned frame. Lucas wanted to touch it but wasn’t sure how Ten would react. He said he wanted to take it slow but he hadn’t taken it slow with Taemin hyung.   
He had let him take his innocence without a second thought. He let him take what was meant for him to take or at least that’s the way he saw it. He inched closer to Ten not taking his eyes off of him as he did. He placed a hand on the older boy’s chest running it over the taunt muscles as he did. Ten gasped when he felt Lucas’s fingers ghost over his nipple. He didn’t open his eyes. He had said they should take it slow but if this is what Lucas wanted then he should allow it. He owed that much to him. He moaned out as he felt the younger boy’s hand make his way down his abdomen and stopping right at the waist band of his boxers.   
Ten’s eyes fluttered open when he felt himself being lifted out of the water. He watched as Lucas placed him on his lap. Ten straddled it and placed his hands on Lucas’s chest loosely as he was pulled towards him, their lips crashing together.   
Lucas spoke into the kiss. “You can’t sit there like that and expect me to do nothing.”   
Ten slid his trembling hands up the younger boy’s broad chest and to the back of his neck carding his finger into the hair at the nape of his neck as he deepened the kiss. He pushed his tongue into the others mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. He was surprised when his tongue was pushed back into his own mouth as Lucas claimed dominance. They kissed until their lungs burned for oxygen then pulled apart.   
“I am top, you are bottom, remember that.” Lucas growled.   
Ten nodded his head. He was shocked by this side of Lucas. So much for taking it slow. Lucas attacked Ten’s neck as an animalistic instinct took off. He sucked and bit at the flesh leaving his mark. Ten squirmed as he moaned at the sensation. Lucas was a lot rougher than Taemin had been. He barely had time to catch his breath before Lucas attacked his collar bone ripping another moan from his lips. Ten slid his hands further into Lucas’s hair tangling his fingers into it. He could feel his sanity slipping away from him.   
“Uh, ah, L…Lucas.” Ten moaned out his name as he felt the younger boy take his nipple into his mouth, treating it the same as he had his neck and collar bone.   
“Ten, what’s going on?”   
Ten stopped froze and bit his lip when he heard the familiar voice. Lucas seemed unbothered by it as he continued to attack Ten’s chest. Ten could feel there were some marks he would have to cover with makeup later.   
“S…stop L…Lucas.” Ten managed to stutter out as he pushed Lucas back.   
Lucas looked annoyed at the fact that he was made to cease his actions. Ten gulped and spun himself around in Lucas’s lap attempting to stand up but was only forced to sit back down as the younger boy’s arms were wrapped around his waist pulling him back into the lap. He felt his back pressed against Lucas’s chest. He could also feel the taller boy’s growing erection press into his ass. He bit his lip hard as to not react to it.   
“W…what do y…you care?” Ten glared at Taemin who stood in the room a few inches from the hot tub. “You don’t care about me, y…you’re with Kai, you, you just used me.”   
Taemin’s expression seemed like he was hurt by the words but he was the one who had just been fucked at some point in the last few hours buy Kai.   
“What do you mean Ten I…”   
“He’s mine.” Lucas growled out cutting off Taemin’s words. “He knows what you did with Kai hyung.”   
Taemin turned without saying another word and gathered some clothing before going into the bathroom and starting a shower. Ten could feel a blush rise in his cheeks as Taemin stripped in the bathroom with the see threw walls and Lucas took Ten’s earlobe into his mouth sucking on it before whispering in Ten’s ear.   
“Looks like he is trying to give you a show, let’s give him one instead.”


	11. Chapter 11

“NO!” Ten shocked even himself as his hand flew up over his mouth.   
Lucas immediately stopped what he was doing and loosened his grip as Ten pushed himself off the younger boy’s lap.   
“I…I’m sorry Ten, I’ll just leave.” Lucas stood up to exit the hot tub.   
Ten could feel a lump in his throat and tears burning his eyes. He didn’t want Lucas to leave but he didn’t want to do what Lucas was wanting to do either. He reached out and grabbed the first thing he could of Lucas which was the back of his boxers. Lucas, feeling the tug of the material stopped and turned around.   
“Ten, do you want to or not?” He was starting to get irritated with the shorter boy. “You say no then you are pulling my boxers off, stop sending mixed signals.”   
“I…I was just trying to stop you, I’m sorry.” Ten looked down at the water with his arms by his side and hands fidgeting with his boxers. “I, don’t want to in front of, you know.”   
Lucas tilted his head with a puzzled look. “He’s already fucked you, what’s the difference if he watches? Hell, he would probably join in if we let him.”   
Ten looked up with wide eyes and a terrified look on his face, his mouth hanging open. Lucas took a few steps closer to him cupping Ten’s face in his hands. He could feel the raven-haired boy tense under his touch.   
“I want you Ten, I don’t care who is watching or isn’t watching.” He pressed a rushed sloppy kiss to the open mouth of the other immediately pushing his tongue in and taking dominance. Ten hesitated at first and tried pulling back, but Lucas wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer. Ten could feel himself melting into the warmth of Lucas as a soft moan left his lips. Lucas slid his other along Ten’s jawline, down his neck and to his chest. He brushed over the sensitive pink buds taking time to squeeze each of them between his rough fingers. Ten broke the kiss as he gasped trying to catch his breath. Lucas waited a few seconds then recaptured the boy’s lips with an even more passionate kiss. Lucas slid his hand down the smooth, toned abdomen of the other boy. Ten squirmed under the taller boy’s touch with a sudden urgency to be touched. Lucas slid a finger under the waist band, teasing the older boy. Ten let a small whimper, raising up on his toes trying to force Lucas’s hand closer to his ever-growing erection.   
Lucas broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. “You want it now, don’t you?” He spoke in a deep raspy voice full of lust as he continued to tease the smaller boy dipping his hand down but stopping right above the tip of Ten’s cock. “Should I touch you?”   
Ten nodded his head in response looking at Lucas’s chest. Lucas let go of Ten’s waist and grabbed a handful of the dark hair and tilting Ten’s head back roughly. He was starring deep in the older boy’s eyes. Ten let out a loud moan at this new feeling. Lucas could feel Ten’s erection growing as it lengthened against his fingers.   
“Your kinky, I like that!” Lucas grinned a slightly evil grin. “Now, tell me what you want me to do to you.”   
Ten was already panting and finding it hard to form words and the thought of saying these things with someone else in the room was embarrassing. Lucas gave Ten’s hair another tug pulling his hand up from the boxers as he spoke in a more demanding voice.   
“Tell me or I will leave you hard.”   
Ten whimpered. “T…touch me.”  
“Where?”   
Ten chocked out the words. “M…my c…cock, p…please.”   
Lucas shoved his hand down the older boy’s boxers and roughly grabbed the now fully hardened cock and began pumping it. “As you wish.”   
Ten moaned out and the sudden contact. Lucas slammed their lips back together in a passionate, sloppy kiss. Teeth and lips clashing against each other as his tongue took over Ten’s twirling around it pressing pressure down the middle of it. After what seemed like and eternity to Ten, Lucas broke the kiss only to attach his lips to his collar bone, biting into the flesh and sucking on it till a dark purple spot appeared.   
“Your mine!” Lucas demanded.   
Ten moaned a response as Lucas still had a grip of his hair. The raven-haired boy stared at the ceiling as he writhed under Lucas’s touch, his brain losing all sanity. Lucas lifted his head to look Ten over as he continued pumping him. Ten had closed his eyes his long lashes laying perfectly on his cheeks and his mouth hanging open as he moaned and his chest heaved as he panted. Lucas could almost come just by looking at the sight before him. He could feel Ten’s cock swelling in his hand and knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. He stopped pumping him, let go of his hair, and yanked his boxers off as he lifted him onto the side of the hot tub. Ten gripped the ledge he was perched on as Lucas wrapped his mouth around Ten’s erection bobbing his head and picking his pace up quickly as he hollowed out his cheeks creating a stronger suction.   
“L…L…LUCAS!” Ten screamed out.   
The sound of his name being screamed out was pushing Lucas near the edged. He slid his own boxers down and wrapped his large hand around his own leaking erection and pumped it in rhythm with how he was sucking Ten off. Lucas moaned around the member in his mouth, the vibrations sending Ten to his breaking point.   
“L…Lucas, uh…, Ahh…., I’m, mmm…., c…. close.”   
Ten released first as Lucas deep throated his cock, sucking every bit of the cum out and swallowing it. Lucas savored the sweet flavor of Ten’s cum as he pulled off, lapping up the last few drops from the tip with his tongue. Ten quickly slid down to the bench in the water below him pulling Lucas’s hand off of his erection asking him to stand up. Lucas quickly obeyed.   
“Your turn.” Ten spoke as he took Lucas’s erection into his mouth and quickly hollowed out his cheeks and began bobbing at a rushed pace sliding his tongue up and down Lucas’s length as he went. It wasn’t long until Lucas began to swell in Ten’s mouth. Lucas grabbed onto Ten’s hair once more holding his head still as he mouth fucked him, pushing in deep and hitting the back of Ten’s throat. He gagged at first but quickly adjusted.   
“F…fuck, Ten, I…I’m coming.” Lucas released into Ten’s mouth over filling it as it leaked out of his lips and down his chin.   
Ten gagged but forced himself to swallow all that was in his mouth. Lucas pulled out of Ten’s mouth, pulled him up into his arms and licked the boy’s mouth clean as they both moaned. Ten wrapped his legs around Lucas’s waist and arms around the taller boy’s neck. They kissed a softer kiss this time for a while until they heard a moan come from inside the room. They broke the kiss and both turned their heads knowing that the moan had not come from either of them this time.   
Taemin and Kai were sitting on a bed facing the hot tub and stroking each other, both of them moaning shamelessly. Ten blushed hard and buried his head into Lucas’s chest.   
Lucas chuckled. “Looks like they were enjoying the show, that’s kind of hot, shall we continue.”   
Ten did not answer as Lucas carried him across the hot tub, then stepped out walking towards the unoccupied bed. He laid the boy down and climbed over him.


	12. Chapter 12, what are they doing?

Lucas had flipped over their position so that Ten was laying on his chest, their groins rubbing slightly against each other as they kissed passionately, Ten’s hands resting on Lucas’s chest and Lucas’s arms wrapped around Ten with his hands resting on the boy’s upper back. The kiss was deep and passionate and both boys were hardening again against each other. Both of them had theirs eyes closed when Lucas felt the bed dip beside him lightly. His eyes flew open seeing Kai above him on one side holding a silk tie and Taemin above him on the other side holding a blind fold. The two older boys held a finger to their own lips signaling for Lucas to stay silent and not alert Ten to their presence. Lucas obeyed and moved a hand to the back of Ten’s head to hold him in place as he continued to kiss him.   
Ten tried his best to pull away from the kiss but was held close as he felt fabric cover his eyes and tied behind his head, at the same time his arms were pulled above his head and hands bound together as Kai tied them to the head board leaving just enough slack for a small amount of movement. Ten whined and squirmed trying to break the kiss, he needed to breath and find out what the hell was going on. Taemin spread both Ten and Lucas’s legs and settled between them, spreading Ten’s ass cheeks and licking up between them as Lucas broke the kiss. Ten threw his head back and gasped as he felt a tongue rimming his entrance. Ten pushed his groin into Lucas’s harshly, pulling a moan from both their lips.   
Kai reached between the three boys, grabbing Lucas’s balls and tugging and massaging them. Lucas bucked his hips into Ten as he moaned and grunted. Kai leaned down and sucked on the sensitive flesh of Ten’s back as Lucas did the same to Ten’s neck. Ten yelped and tensed when he felt a tongue push through his entrance. The feeling was familiar and he let out a string of moans to everything that was happening to him. Taemin continued to probe the inside of Ten as he explored the inside of the younger with his tongue. He used his hands to hold tight on the youngers hips as Ten squirmed and writhed with never ending moans. Lucas followed suit endlessly moaning against Ten’s neck as their now fully hard and leaking erections caressed each other and Kai was still massaging his balls.   
Taemin satisfied with himself pulled his tongue out of Ten and released his grip as he backed off as Kai released his grip on Lucas also backing off of the two boys who lay on the bed. Lucas flipped their position once again putting Ten flat on his back on the bed. Ten pulled at the restraints but they didn’t budge.   
“L…Lucas, who, ahh…”   
Ten words were cut off as Kai and Lucas each took one of his sensitive pink nubs in their mouths, biting and suckling it. Taemin stood up and walked over to his bed grabbed a bottle of lube and a toy then returned to the other boys. Taemin whispered something into Lucas’s ear so that Ten wouldn’t hear. Lucas nodded and moved between Ten’s legs, spreading them as he settled there. Kai continued to tease Ten’s nipple as he squeezed the other between his fingers. Taemin whispered in Lucas’s ear instructing him on what to do as he raised one of Ten’s legs up, placing it on Lucas’s shoulder then giving him better access to Ten’s twitching pink hole. Lucas lubed up two of his fingers and pressed one to Ten’s entrance, pushing it in. Ten gasped and arched his back whining at the sudden intrusion.   
Taemin rubbed soothingly on Ten’s toned abdomen, dipping his hand lower down with each pass. “Shh…, Ten Ten, relax, you will enjoy what we have planned.”   
“T…Taemin-ah?” Even though he couldn’t see Ten was almost sure that’s who the voice belonged to.   
“Yes baby, just relax so Lucas can pleasure you.”   
Ten was sweating and panting as Lucas’s finger thrust in and out of him. It wasn’t long until he felt a second finger added inside of him. Lucas was curling, twisting and scissoring his fingers inside of Ten, stretching his tight hole. Taemin moved back behind Lucas pressing his body against the younger boy’s back, rubbing his own erection against the boy’s ass crack. Lucas gasped and attempted to pull away, but Taemin quickly grasped the younger’s hips holding him in place.   
Taemin pressed his lips to Lucas’s ear and whispered into it. “Don’t move sweetheart.”   
Lucas gulped and willed himself to obey. He was sweating and could feel the nerves rising in his stomach.   
Kai broke contact with Ten and looked up at Taemin. “Careful with that one Minnie, he’s a virgin.”   
“Even better.” Taemin chuckled as he rubbed Lucas’s ass cheeks.   
Taemin instructed Lucas to lube up the vibrator lying next to his leg. Lucas pulled his fingers from Ten and did as he was told. Ten whined at the empty feeling. Lucas lined the lube slick dildo up with Ten’s hole and turned it on to the middle setting before pushing it in without warning. Ten yelped and bucked his hips to the pain and pleasure that filled him. Kai attached a cock ring to the base of Ten’s cock as Lucas thrust the vibrating dildo in and out of Ten’s hole searching for the sweet spot. Ten yelled out a slew of lewd words and bucked his hip.   
“You found it, now push it in and leave it there, Kai will take over.” Taemin instructed.   
Lucas did as he was told and removed Ten’s leg from his shoulder switching places with Kai hyung. Taemin placed Lucas on his hands and knees over top of the younger laying on the bed so that his, once the blindfold is removed, would be of Lucas getting fucked, without knowing fully who it was. Taemin grabbed the bottle and lubed up to three fingers. He rubbed the taller boy’s lower back as Lucas trembled beneath him. Lucas was scared and shaking as sweat dripped off his face and onto the boy below.   
Taemin pushed a finger into Lucas, letting it sit for a short minute before thrusting it in and out. Lucas grunted at the pain and discomfort.   
“Tae…, mmm…, ugh…” Lucas had tears threatening his eyes.   
“Shh, baby, relax.” Taemin leaned over and trailed kisses down Lucas’s back, sucking and nipping at the tan skin. “Should we let him watch?”   
Lucas blushed, unable to answer. He arched his back as he adjusted to the finger thrusting in and out of him. Taemin pushed another finger in, immediately thrusting in and out of Lucas as he scissored his fingers, curling them and stretching them back out searching for that magical spot to make Lucas yell his name. With the next thrust he heard the deep raspy voice of the younger say what he had been waiting for.   
“T…TAEMIN…AHH!!” Lucas arched his back as he yelled out.   
Taemin reached down and pulled Ten’s blindfold down so he could see. Taemin then pulled his fingers from Lucas’s stretched hole not bothering with the third finger. He lined his dripping erection up with Lucas’s anxiously waiting hole. He started to push in and Lucas whimpered as he huffed trying adjust. It hurt more than he had even imagined. Taemin pushed in a little more. Lucas cried out as his vision blurred and turned white around the edges.   
“Stop, stop, it hurts, please stop Taemin hyung, I…I can’t take it, ugh…”   
Taemin rubbed soothing circles on Lucas’s back. “Shh…, I am almost all the way in.” He thought of a way to distract him. “Ten Ten baby, distract him will you, you remember what your first time is like.”   
Ten thought about what to do, his mind blurred with lust as Kai hyung kept the vibrator going against his prostate and his own erection burned for release. Just then Taemin adjusted Lucas slightly so his dripping, throbbing erection was just above Ten’s lips. Ten raised his head slightly as he hungrily took as much of Lucas’s cock into his mouth as he could. He quickly began bobbing up and down it, hollowing his cheeks out, creating a stronger suction. Taemin thrust fully into Lucas and began moving not waiting for Lucas to adjust.   
“FUCK, AHH…!!! Lucas screamed out as Taemin pounded into him.   
Lucas’s ass was in a lot of pain, but what Ten was doing below him was doing a good job distracting him. Ten whined and moaned around the enlarged member in his mouth, the vibrations adding pleasure to Lucas as he adjusted and his cries and screams turned to whines, then eventually to moans and grunts as he adjusted to Taemin hyung’s size and length inside of him. Kai couldn’t take it anymore and raised Ten’s hips, wrapping the boy’s legs around his waist. He pulled the dildo out and lined himself up thrusting in harshly. Ten moaned at the plump warmth that filled him. Kai pulled his hand back and slapped the milky white skin of the round ass he was pounding into. He slapped each of Ten’s ass cheeks several times. A little harder each time. Ten moaned and mewled at the sensation as Lucas thrust into his mouth each time Taemin thrust into Lucas’s ass. Kai leaned forward and took Lucas’s lips with his own, wasting no time pushing his tongue through and trying to dominate the younger’s mouth. Lucas, wanting to have control over something quickly pushed Kai’s tongue back into his own mouth and dominated him instead as he intensely pushed the kiss deeper. He sucked on his hyung’s lower lip moaned endlessly into the other’s mouth.   
“Shit Lucas, you’re a good fuck, I am going to come soon, come with me and fill Ten Ten’s mouth.”   
Lucas’s face as he could feel a strong release coming. Ten quickened his pace bobbing up and down Lucas’s length as he harshly ran his tongue up and down the length of the younger. Moaning louder as Kai hyung was pounding into him. He could feel Lucas swell in his mouth at the same time Kai hyung was swelling inside of his ass. Ten was being pushed over the edge with no way to have his own release. He whined a high pitch whine and repeatedly bucked his hips. Lucas came first into Ten’s mouth. Ten swallowed all he could. Lucas’s warmth clenched around Taemin’s cock causing him to release his own release inside of Lucas filling the younger’s hole. Taemin stayed inside of Lucas as they both rode out their orgasms. Kai released next as he thrust deep inside of Ten, while still kissing Lucas. Ten’s head fell back against the bed, leaving Lucas’s cock. Ten arched his back and tears fell from his eyes as he was sure he would explode into a million pieces if he wasn’t allowed to release soon.   
“P…please, someone, I…I n…need to…”   
Kai pulled out of Ten and ordered Lucas to lean down and take Ten into his mouth while he removed the cock ring. Lucas sucked hard at a quickened pace as Taemin moved between Ten’s legs quickly thrusting three fingers into the cum filled whole. Ten bucked and writhed, hitting his largest orgasm he had ever had. He screamed out a string of profanities as he came into Lucas’s mouth hard. Lucas sucked and lapped up every drop not letting any of it spill from his lips. Lucas and Taemin released Ten as Lucas turned and fell down on the bed next to Ten. He immediately took Ten into his arms and pressed their lips together in a gentle, soft kiss as Taemin untied Ten’s hands and laid down behind him wrapping his arms around Ten’s waist. Kai laid on the other side of Lucas, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. All four boy’s snuggled close to each other and let sleep take them over.   
Baekhyun had been at the store with the manager, but decided to go check on the status of the group members when he got back. He found Taeyong playing in the pool and giggling with red faces.   
“Hey don’t get sunburned.” The leader called out to the two boys.   
The two boy’s nodded and pointed to the room Taemin and Ten shared still giggling uncontrollably. Baekhyun looked at them perplexed and decided he would go check on them next. He walked into the house and down the hall calling out their names but not hearing a response. When he entered the room the found the four boys laying in the bed together with Ten squished up in the middle. He felt a smile play at his lips remembering the many times he and his boyfriend Chanyeol had found themselves in similar situations. He walked over to the bed and pulled the comforter up over the four sleeping boys deciding to let them nap for a while. He would wake them after lunch was done so they could eat and get ready to go to practice. He looked back before leaving the room and whispered.   
“I guess they made up.” Baekhyun walked to his room and called Chanyeol, he missed him.


	13. Chapter 13, Shower time...

Taemin fluttered his eyes open at the sound of their leader’s voice and found himself face to face with Kai who leaned in and kissed him. Taemin pulled back when he felt the movement between them. He looked down seeing Ten snuggling up to his chest as he woke up. Taemin smiled at Kai and they both pecked a kiss to the top of Ten’s head and spoke in unison.   
“Wake up sleepy head.”   
Ten’s eyes popped open and he quickly sat up between the other two. “Where’s Lucas?”   
Kai sat up and pointed to the hot tub where Lucas sat. “Taemin hyung was a bit rough on him so he is soaking.   
“Yeah well sore or not you all need to get ready for practice and come to the dinning table, lunch is almost done.” Baekhyun spun on his heal and left chuckling to himself.   
Ten got up and went to check on Lucas before going to take a shower. Kai helped Lucas out of the hot tub and up to their room so they could each get a shower and get ready for the day. Ten stepped into the shower and let out a relaxed sigh as the warm water ran over him. He let the water run over his head as he wet his hair so he could wash it. He jumped when he felt two hands rubbing shampoo in his hair.   
“Don’t worry Ten Ten, I am not going to do anything to you, it just saves time if we shower together.” Taemin continued to rub the shampoo through the younger’s hair, massaging his scalp.   
Ten reluctantly gave in, making sure to keep his guard up. He still didn’t fully trust the older boy. After a few minutes he pulled back and turned his back to Taemin declaring that he could rinse his own hair. Taemin shrugged and waited for his turn under the spray of water. When Ten was done they switched places. Ten grabbed his loofa and soap before turning back around. When he turned, he saw Taemin with his head tilted back under the water exposing himself fully. Ten’s eyes widened and his face flushed as his eyes took in the sight before him. He found himself looking Taemin over head to toe before his thoughts took over. What are you doing? You’re with Lucas now, Lucas, stop looking at him right now. Ten ordered himself as he tried to find somewhere to look other than at his hyung. He turned back to face the wall. He was just about to open the body wash, when a voice startled him, causing him to drop the soap on his foot. He let out a yelp.   
“Ten Ten, are you ok?”  
“Y…yeah, I, I dropped my soap.”  
“Baekhyun is right, you really are like Onew hyung.” Taemin chuckled as he poured some shampoo into his hand. “Aren’t you going to pick it up?”   
“Yeah.”   
Ten bent over to pick up the soap not realizing how close he was to Taemin when he felt his backside bump against something. He realized what it was when he heard a small soft moan come from Taemin. Ten jerked back up and spun around slipping on the wet surface of the shower floor. Taemin caught him and pulled him back up to his feet, making sure he was secure before releasing him.   
“S…Sorry hyung.” Ten looked at the shower wall a dark blush painted over his cheeks.   
Taemin grinned as he squatted and picked up the soap and loofa Ten dropped when he slipped. “Don’t be, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Taemin stood up and squirted some soap on the loofa, set the bottled down and began rubbing it over Ten’s chest. “Look I know your mad at me and you think you want to be with Lucas, I mean I can’t blame you, he’s hot, you should totally try topping him sometime Ten Ten.”   
“Lucas say’s I’m bottom and he’s top always.” Ten closed his eyes.   
“Oh Ten, you just have to be more authoritative, make him understand what you want and that you mean it.” He continued to wash Ten’s arms and neck before moving the loofa down the younger’s abdomen. “Lucas is very dominate and if that is what you want than that’s fine, but if you want to give the orders sometimes don’t give in so easy, take control and be the dominate one for once, don’t give him a choice.”   
Ten tried to keep his mind off what Taemin was doing and instead on what he was saying. “I…I don’t know if I c…can do that.”   
Taemin moved the loofa lower on Ten’s skin. “Sure, you can, try it with me, tell me what you want me to do.” He moved the loofa over the top of Ten’s groin. “Look at me Ten Ten, if you want me to stop tell me, if you don’t then I will keep going.”   
Ten swallowed hard and opened his eyes. He immediately met the gaze of the older boy. He could feel his body starting to react. His mind was foggy again. The person in front of him held his gaze, looking deep into Ten’s. The dangerous gaze made it hard for Ten to think. Ten closed his eyes once more trying to clear his mind and will himself to speak. He needed to utter the one word that would make all actions cease. Ten parted his lips as the loofa passed over his inner right thigh dangerously close to the sensitive, heated flesh between his legs. Ten heard a moan leave his own lips as his head tilted back as though he had no control over it.  
“Is that all you can say?” Taemin moved the loofa down the boy’s thigh and back up using circular motions and extending one of his fingers so that it would brush against the growing hardness between the boy’s legs. “Hmm…, what about when I do this?”   
Taemin moved closer to Ten putting only inches between them and leaned in close to the boy’s ear. Ten could feel Taemin’s hot breath blow into his ear. A feeling similar to electricity shot through his body and stopped between is legs only fogging his mind even more. He felt his breathing speed up forcing him to only admit short pants as he braced himself against the shower walls.   
“Still nothing, did you forget how to speak Ten Ten?” Taemin moved the loofa to the boy’s other leg repeating the process and pulled Ten’s chin down so that Ten was looking at him as his eyes fluttered open. “Do you have a submissive kink baby or am I just that good?”   
“H…Hyung, s…, s…, s…,”   
“Doesn’t count if you don’t say the word Ten Ten.”  
Taemin turned Ten to face the wall, pressing him into it. Ten flinched as the cold tile made contact with his hot flesh. Taemin rubbed the loofa over Ten’s back while one of his hands massaged the youngers rump. Ten’s hands clawed at the wall. He was now fully hardened again. He felt lips pressed against his neck sucking and biting at his flesh. Ten strained to control his moans but was to no avail as they fell from his lips one after the other. He could feel Taemin smile against his neck as the loofa moved down over his ass. It was being rubbed over each cheek in circular motions. Ten pressed his forehead against the tile trying with all his might to collect his thoughts. Taemin squatted and ran the loofa up and down the boy’s legs, letting the spray rinse the soap he had applied to Ten’s body.   
Taemin pressed his lips to one of the plump cheeks that were now in front of his face as he reached around Ten with his free hand and took the now leaking member with his free hand. He wrapped his fingers gently around it, rubbing his thumb over the end of it smearing the precum on it. Taemin set the loofa on the near by shelf in the shower and pressed a soapy finger to Ten’s entrance holding it there as his lips moved against the sensitive flesh they were pressed against.   
“You can’t say it, you must want this, but what will your sweet Lucas think?”  
Ten’s grip tightened on the wall till his knuckles were white as he felt a finger slowly push past the rim of muscles. He gasped and grunted. Lucas, his Lucas. What if they were caught again? What would Lucas think or do? Ten panicked when he felt the finger push further in.   
“S…, s…, s…, Ah…” Ten could feel the grip on his aching member tighten as he mustered every bit of strength, he had left to do what he knew he had to do. “S…STOP!!”   
Taemin immediately stopped everything he was doing, released Ten and stood up.   
“That’s a start baby, but you need more lessons.” At that he turned washed himself and stepped out of the shower leaving a frustrated and horny as hell still standing under the spray of the water.   
Taemin dried off and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and sweats with an oversized white t-shirt. Lucas and Kai came back into the room as Ten was turning the water off and grabbing a towel. Lucas’s ass hurt and he couldn’t believe anyone would want to ever be a bottom on a regular basis, once was enough for him. He limped past Taemin.   
“Sorry baby but your ass was sweet, it was even better than Ten Ten’s.” Taemin smirked as Kai kissed his cheek. “Speaking of Ten Ten, he has a situation that requires your attention.”   
Lucas glared at Taemin as he limped over to Ten’s side of the room. “As long as it doesn’t involve my as because I think you broke it shithead.”   
Taemin and Kai giggled as they embraced each other. Lucas wrapped his arms around Ten who was facing the other way and drying his hair. Lucas pressed as kiss to Ten’s elbow and trailed them down his arm speaking against it.   
“You seem to have yourself in a bit of a pickle, do you need help with it?”   
Ten was just about to answer when he heard Taeyong’s voice coming from behind them.   
“Baekhyun said to get your asses out here and eat.” Taeyong turned to leave. “Oh Ten, get dressed first.”   
Ten blushed and leaned back against Lucas looking up at him with a pout. This new position gave Lucas the perfect view of Ten’s situation.   
“Shit I want that” Lucas growled not caring if anyone heard him.   
Taeyong poked his head back in the room he had just walked out of. “Not now love birds, unless you want our mighty leader ripping you two apart, trust me you don’t.”   
Lucas pecked Ten’s head and went and grabbed Ten some clothes to put on. Ten sighed as he tried his best to stuff his hard on into the boxers and sweat pants, tying to hide it best he could. He failed at hiding it. Fuck you Taemin, this is going to be a long day, Ten thought to himself as he looked up at Lucas the pout still on his face. Lucas pulled his shirt off and put it on Ten. It hung down just enough to help hide his problem. Although looking at Lucas’s bare chest was only making his pants fit tighter and not helping his situation at all. Ten sighed and walked out of the room following Lucas, trying not to look at the younger’s body as they walked. Ten breathed a sigh of relief as Lucas turned to walk up the stairs. Ten went on to join the rest of his group members at the dining table as they quickly ate. Lucas joined them after a few minutes and stuffed his food in his mouth as they headed out the door to the awaiting van.


End file.
